That is You
by gekanna87
Summary: Perang membuat Ino terluka dan Sai memberikannya sebuah tujuan hidup. Bisakah gadis itu membuat Sai merasakan cinta? SaiIno.
1. Chapter 1 : Finding comfort

**Disclaimer : All the characters belong to Masashi Kisimoto**

This is my first fanfic. I've been a silent reader for years. SaixIno is not a popular character tapi menurut ku mereka sangat cocok bersama dan belum banyak yang buat fanfic nya, kepribadian mereka yang kontras saling melengkapi dan juga tidak diceritakan di komik maupun di anime bagaimana Sai dan Ino menjadi dekat. tau-tau langsung aja punya anak. maaf bila Occ, typoo atau bahasa rada-rada aneh soalnya baru pertama kali menulis. Biar aman Rate;M saja mungkin akan ada adegan dewasa nantinya karena saya pecinta lemon. hahaha...

 **...That is you...**

Langit berwarna jingga dan angin semakin dingin, tetapi gadis itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Tangannya mengepal dan nafasnya tertahan, perlahan dia memejamkan matanya. dia terlihat sedang berusaha mengontrol emosinya akan tetapi kesedihanya tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Mata biru yang dahulu bagai langit di musim panas kini terlihat begitu suram. Dengan mata basah dia menyentuh batu nisan di hadapannya "Ayah, Aku merindukan mu" dia berbisik lirih.

Dua tahun perang sudah berlalu, desa konoha telah dibangun kembali. meskipun jejak kehancuran akibat perang diperbaiki, perang selalu menyisakan bekas luka, bagi beberapa orang luka itu menjadi satu motivasi untuk berubah ke arah lebih baik, sementara bagi sebagian orang lainya. Mereka terpuruk dalam kesedihan. Ino mengerti mendiang ayahnya pasti tidak menginginkan putrinya terpuruk, tetapi Ino benar-benar merasakan kesepian, Gadis yang dahulu begitu menikmati hidup kini merasakan kehampaan. Sosok ayah yang selalu memanjakan dan menyayanginya kini telah tiada. Gadis itu berharap teman-temannya akan selalu menemaninya akan tetapi semua orang berjalan di jalan mereka masing-masing meninggalkan dia sendirian. Shikamaru dengan serius menjalani perannya sebagai duta aliansi shinobi dan membantu hokage ke 6 sementara Chouji sibuk dengan misi ke Kirigakure. Dia sendiri sekarang di angkat menjadi kepala klan yamanaka. akan tetapi dia belum siap mengemban tugasnya. Ino merasa kemampuannya tidak cukup. Di tim 10 dia-lah yang paling lemah. Shikamaru dan Choji selalu melindunginya dalam pertarungan dan Jutsunya tidak terlalu berguna dalam one on one combat, Kemampuan medisnya biasa saja,Taijutsu nya juga sangat jauh dibawah standar, tanpa Shikamaru dan Choji dia bukan siapa-siapa. Ino merasa gagal menjadi ninja.

Semua orang telah berkembang, kecuali dia. Sahabatnya Sakura kini menjadi ninja medis terbaik dan sakura telah memenangkan hati sasuke. Ino paham cintanya pada sasuke hanyalah cinta monyet. Dia tidak sakit hati sama sekali. Dan dia sadar dia bukanlah sakura yang selalu intense, determinatif dan all-out untuk orang-orang yang dia cintai. Tentu saja ino akan melakukan segalanya demi menyelamatkan teman-temannya, tapi ino tidak akan rela mati dan berkorban demi pria yang dia cintai tapi tidak mencintainya. Ino hanya tau cara menjadi Ino yang naïf dan dangkal. Dahulu dia cukup bahagia menjadi gadis cantik dan populer akan tetapi sekarang hal itu tidak bermakna lagi, yang tersisa baginya setelah perang hanyalah keraguan dan kesendirian.

Menjadi kepala klan Yamanaka membuat dirinya terbebani. Mereka berharap banyak pada putri sang legendaris Inoichi Yamanaka. Mereka berharap Ino punya kemampuan seperti ayahnya tapi ino tidak yakin dia mampu melebihi ayahnya. Gadis itu merasa bingung dan tersesat tanpa bimbingan. Andai Asuma-Sensei masih hidup, Ino bisa bercerita padanya. Sekarang dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dulu impiannya simple hanya ingin punya pacar pria tampan dan menikah kini hal itu tidak lagi relevan. Dia berharap seseorang akan memberikan jawaban tetapi di hadapanya hanya terdapat batu nisan yang berdiri tegak dan kesunyian.

Tengelam dalam pikiranya gadis itu tidak menyadari seseorang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Halo, Gorgeous" Sapaan itu mengejutkan Ino. Dia berbalik dan menemukan Sai tersenyum.

"Oh Sai, Ada apa?" Dengan tergesa-gesa dia menghapus airmata nya dan memberikan Sai sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Mata gelapnya memandang Ino tanpa seberkas emosi. Bekas airmata tidak luput dari pengelihatannya " , Apa Kau menangis?" Tanyanya. Sai mengerti seseorang menangis bila merasa sedih dan menurut buku yang dia baca bila teman kita sedih sebagai teman kita wajib menghiburnya.

"aku tidak apa-apa Sai, aku hanya merindukan ayah ku" Jawabnya lirih. Tiba-tiba Sai mendekat, merentangkan tangan dan tanpa canggung mendekap Ino menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Gadis itu terkejut pipinya menempel di dada pria itu dan tangan pria itu melingkar di pinggang nya, Mereka diam terkunci dalam pelukan. Sejenak Ino merasakan kehangatan telapak tangan Sei di pingganya yang telanjang . Crop top yang dia kenakan mengekspos terlalu banyak kulit, tapi aneh dia merasa nyaman berada dipelukan Sai walaupun dia sama sekali tidak akrab dengan pria itu.

"Mengapa Kau memeluku?" Gadis itupun bertanya

"Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu. Menurut buku yang aku baca bila teman sedang bersedih harus kita hibur dan aku tahu kalau pelukan membuat otak menghasilkan oksitosin yang membuat manusia merasa senang. Jadi aku pikir pelukan akan membuat mu merasa lebih baik"

Akhirnya gadis itu benar-benar tersenyum mendengar penjelasan yang begitu logis dan text book. Bila itu laki-laki lain yang memeluknya Ino pasti sudah pasti memanggil dia orang mesum dan memukulnya. Tapi ini Sai, Pria yang sama sekali tidak punya ide apa itu emosi tentu saja tidak akan punya niat mesum kan.

Sai masih memeluk gadis itu, Dia tidak tahu berapa lama harus memeluk seseorang agar merasa lebih baik, satu menit, sepuluh menit. Dia bingung karena tidak ada buku yang memberi petunjuk spesifik. Dia hanya pernah melihat Hinata memeluk Naruto saat dia sedih ditolak Sakura. dan Sakura memeluk si pengkianat sambil menangis. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak bergerak.

Akhirnya Ino menjauh, dan tersenyum "Terima kasih Sai, Aku merasa lebih baik. Tapi sebaiknya kau tidak sembarangan memeluk orang nanti kamu di bilang mesum dan aneh" ujarnya bercanda.

"Mesum?, Seperti hokage ke-6?" Tanya Sei Kebingungan. "Aku tidak mengerti kata mesum"

"Hush, Nanti Juga kamu mengerti belajar saja pada Naruto dan Hokage -Sama" Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak membayangkan Sai dan Kakashi membaca Icha-Icha Paradise dengan muka serius.

"Oh Ya, Mengapa Kamu mencariku?

"Sakura memintamu untuk datang ke rumah sakit, baru saja ada kecelakaan dan mereka kekurangan tenaga medis"

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana"

Gadis itu bergegas ke rumah sakit. Sosok ino yang berjalan dengan latar belakang matahari terbenam dan daun-daun berguguran membuat Sai mengeluarkan kertas dan kuas. Dia pun tengelam dalam coretan seketsa sambil memandangi sosok dengan rambut pirang panjang yang perlahan-lahan menjauh. ' _Gadis itu beraroma bunga dan matahari_ ' pikirnya.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Night Out

**Chapter 2**

 **The Night Out**

Di rumah sakit pusat konoha, Ino masuk ke kantor Sakura tanpa mengetuk pintu, "Hei, Dahi lebar. Apa yang harus aku kerjakan?" Gadis pirang itu langsung nyeroscos.

"Ino pig, Kenapa kamu lama sekali datang? Tadi aku minta Sai mencarimu. Jangan-jangan kamu menggoda dia ya untuk mengantikan Sasuke yang sudah memilih ku" Jawabnya bercanda

Ino terlihat kesal "Urggh…Eh Dahi lebar, tidak usah kamu bahas soal Sasuke dengan ku. Aku tahu kamu yang menang so please never talked about it, Lagipula aku tetap lebih cantik dan seksi daripada kamu"

Sakura tersenyum dan merasa lega, Ino terlihat baik-baik saja. Semenjak usai perang , dia merasa sahabatnya berubah tentu saja semua orang berubah termasuk dirinya sendiri, tetapi ino tidak lagi ino yang selalu ceria dan tersenyum dengan tulus. Ino yang selalu percaya diri dan bahagia menjadin pusat perhatian. Ino tidak pernah lagi curhat pada dirinya. ' _Mungkin salah ku juga_ ' pikir Sakura, _aku jarang punya waktu selalu sibuk di rumah sakit dan mengurus Sasuke_. "Ok Pig, tolong kau urus pasien di ruang 304. Dia mengalami patah tulang kaki. Ini X-Ray nya" Sakura menyerahkan file kepada gadis pirang itu

"Oh iya Ino, Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi minum-minum? Sudah lama kita tidak hang out" Tanya sakura

"Tumben ngajak keluar, Apa gak sibuk ngurusin pacar mu?" Sindir Ino.

"Eh Pig, apa kamu tidak dengar Sasuke sudah pergi berkelana, Aku sampai memohon untuk ikut tapi dia bilang tidak perlu." Jawab sakura kesal

"Um.. Yah Kamu tau Sasuke itu bagaimana kan,Aku yakin dia pasti akan mengirim kabar, jujur aku tidak iri dengan mu Sakura. Aku pastinya tidak akan betah punya pacar seperti Sasuke, lebih baik aku jomlo dan bebas tebar pesona dari pada punya pacar tapi tidak ada perhatian nya" Kata Ino tanpa bermaksud menyinggung.

Mendengar kata-kata temannya wajah Sakura menjadi murung. Melihat hal tersebut ino mencubit kedua pipi Sakura.

"Aduh, Apa maksud mu Pig, Ngajakin gue perang" Ujar Sakura ketus sambil mengusap-usap pipinya.

"Sudahlah , Gak usah cemberut mu jadi tambah jelek. Aku setuju besok kita party sampai drop. Lupakan para lelaki, just have fun ok" ajak Ino.

Weekend atau weekday sama saja untuk Sai. Dia tidak pernah punya rencana. Bila sedang tidak ada misi dia akan berputar-putar di sekitar desa, membaca dan melukis. Hokage memerintahkanya untuk mengambil cuti seminggu karena semenjak selesai perang Sai tidak pernah libur. Setelah perang Sai pindah ke tim ANBU selama setahun dia mengawasi pergerakan simpatisan Madara Uchiha. Dipaksa cuti, sekarang dia bingung mau mengerjakan apa selama satu minggu ini. Sai baru saja selesai mandi dan akan menyiapkan makan malam ketika mendengar suara ketukan di pintu apartement nya, berjalan menuju pintu dia sudah menebak siapa yang mungkin datang malam-malam begini ke rumahnya . Sai tidak pernah punya tamu, yang mampir kerumahnya paling anggota tim tujuh, yamato atau kakashi-sensei. Dugaannya benar, Naruto muncul di ambang pintu dengan senyum super lebarnya.

"Yo, Sai"

"Ada apa Dickless?" Sahut Sei dengan wajah datar.

"Arrghh.. Bisakah kau berhenti memanggil ku Dickless!" Naruto benci nama julukan dia punya banyak, dari Dobe, Baka, sekarang Sai menambahkan Dickless

"Bukanya memanggil seseorang dengan nama julukan menunjukan keakraban" Setidaknya itu yang Sei baca di buku bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ketika dia menggantikan Sasuke di tim tujuh.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang " Ya Sudahlah,Aku kemari mau mengajakmu pergi nongkrong bareng anak-anak yang lain. Sekali-sekali bersosialisasi lah Sei"

Tanpa banyak pikir Sai langsung setuju. "OK, aku ganti baju dulu", Sei masuk ke kamar dan membiarkan Naruto duduk di sofa. Selain anggota tim tujuh Sei tidak pernah bener-benar akrab dengan yang lainnya. Dia merasa orang-orang menjaga jarak dengan dirinya bahkan mungkin tidak menyukai dirinya, mungkin wajar bagaimanapun dia adalah mantan shinobi Ne yang dibawah komado Danzo telah melakukan hal-hal buruk. Lagi pula sebagai shinobi Ne Sei tidak lagi punya emosi, nilai-nilai kehidupan, moral bahkan kepribadian. Shinobi Ne hanyalah alat yang diprogram untuk menjalankan perintah. Bahkan setelah Divisi Ne dibubarkan oleh hokage ke 6, Sei masih tidak pernah membuat keputusan sendiri. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dikatakan dia lakukan atas dasar keinginanya hanyalah melukis. Dia bersyukur bertemu dengan Naruto setidaknya dia kini belajar mengenai hubungan antar manusia.

Duo tim tujuh itu akhirnya tiba di Bar, Yo, Kawan-kawan, Aku datang..Ayo mulai pestanya" Teriak naruto, mengalahkan kebisingan di dalam bar akan tetapi kawan-kawanya tidak bergeming, mereka tetap sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kiba dan Lee terlihat sedang ribut-ribut adu pancho dan shino dipaksa menjadi penontonnya, Shikamaru duduk malas dipojokan dan Choji fokus dengan makanannya. Naruto mengaruk-garukan kepalanya "Sepertinya mereka lagi asyik sendiri, Ayo kita order minuman dulu Sai" Sai hanya mengaanguk dan mengikuti Naruto berjalan ke arah bar

"Kau mau minum apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku tidak tahu, Terserah kamu saja" Jawab Sai. Pemuda itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Di sudut ruangan dia melihat pasangan pria dan wanita yang sedang asyik bercumbu dan dia penasaran mengapa orang melakukan sepengetahuan Sai, ciuman dan kedekatan fisik digunakan untuk mengecoh musuh dan menarik informasi. ' _mungkin Naruto tau_ ' pikir Sai. Dia pernah melihat Naruto mencium Hinata. Naruto tidak sedang dalam misi dan Hinata bukan musuh Naruto. Seperti halnya kedua orang sipil yang dia lihat dipojokan.

Mereka kembali ke meja dimana kawan-kawanya berada. "Naruto, Mengapa kau mencium Hinata?"

Sontak sang ninja pirang itu tersedak dan memuncratkan minumannya mendengar pertanyaan Sai yang tiba-tiba "ah..itu…"

Pertanyaan Sai terdengar oleh yang lainya, Kiba langsung mencengkram kerah baju Naruto, "Naruto, Apa benar? Aku akan menghajar mu bila kau mempermainkan Hinata?" Desis nya dengan marah. Merasa terpojok Naruto dengan gugup menjawab " Aku dan Hinata pacaran" pernyataan Naruto membuat semua orang tercengang. Bukan rahasia bila semua tahu Hinata naksir Naruto dari dulu. Tapi Naruto selalu fokus pada Sakura. tidak satupun dari merka menyadari kapan si dobe ini move on.

"Jadi, Orang berciuman karena mereka pacaran?. Aku masih tidak paham Naruto sebab dalam misi aku sering diperintahkan untuk menjebak target dengan memanfaatkan nafsu mereka dan itu melibatkan ciuman dan yang lain-lain"

Naruto dan yang lainnya ternganga. Choji bahkan berhenti mengunyah. Sai yang tidak punya emosi dan mereka pikir asexual, karena tidak pernah menunjukan ketertarikan pada lawan jenis maupun sesama jenis ternyata sudah berpengalaman dalam urusan begituan.

"Bagaimana bisa Sai? Bukankah hal seperti itu hanya tugas kunoichi" Kiba bingung, bagaimana orang yang tidak punya emosi seperti Sai punya daya tarik seksual. Secara fisik Sai tergolong pria tampan, mungkin wanita tergoda dengan wajahnya,Tapi Kiba gagal membayangkan Sai merayu perempuan. terakhir Sai memangil Ino cantik dan berakhir dengan pukulan di wajah karena ketahuan dia berbohong.

"Di bawah arahan Danzo, Semua Shinobi Ne diajarkan _art of seduction_. Kami diajarkan cara menyenangkan pria dan wanita. Karena ada misi dimana kami harus menjadi sangat dekat dengan musuh sehingga lebih mudah mengali informasi. Targetnya pria atau wanita sama saja bagi kami. Mereka memberikan aku misi satu set dengan nama serta kepribadian yang harus dijalankan dan di eksekusi dengan sempurna. Misi yang gagal artinya kematian. Sai adalah nama dan kepribadian yang di berikan Danzo padaku untuk menjalankan misi membunuh Sasuke Uchiha dan ini adalah nama yang paling lama aku pakai"

"Kamu tahun siapa dirimu?" Tanya Shino ingin tahu. Dia hanya mengenal Sai sebatas kolega sesama ninja. Sekarang dia paham mengapa Sai begitu aneh dan sulit bergaul.

"Tidak, Aku tidak ingat masa kecilku maupun namaku" walau membicarakan hal yang menyedihkan raut wajah Sai datar-datar saja seperti dia tidak merasakan sesuatu.

Suasana yang tadinya meriah mendadak menjadi muram, mereka simpati pada Sai. "sudah, jangan bicarakan hal-hal yang bikin depresi. Kita disini untuk bersenang-senang kan, Sai jangan banyak berpikir. Kamu adalah Sai shinobi konoha, anggota team tujuh dan teman kami itu saja yang harus kamu ingat ,Ok. dan ternyata kamu lebih berpengalaman soal wanita dari Dog-boy disana yang bahkan berkencan saja tidak pernah" ujar Naruto sambil nyengir lebar menyindir Kiba.

"Diam kau Naruto, aku belum selesai menghajarmu" Geram Kiba siap-siap menerjang ninja bermata biru itu.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat keributan itu "Argh.. Merepotkan sekali" Ujarnya

"Hey-Hey Siapa di antara kita yang sudah punya pacar atau sedang naksir cewek?" Tanya kiba pada teman-temannya.

"Mengapa kami harus menjawab Kiba" sahut Shikamaru.

"Ayolah Shikamaru, Kamu tidak asyik. Apa salahnya berbagi informasi" desak Kiba

"Ah merepotkan, Aku sudah beberapa bulan pacaran dengan Temari dan wanita itu terus-terusan memberikan ku masalah" Shikamaru mengeleng-gelengkan kepala mengingat sikap Temari yang keras kepala.

"Ha..ha..ha, Wanita itu tidak merepotkan koq. Lihat saja Hinata dia begitu manis dan baik hati" Ujar Naruto sambil cengengesan.

"Betapa beruntungnya kalian, Masa muda memang harus dipenuhi dengan cinta yang membara" Ujar rock lee dengan mata berbinar-binar

Sai sibuk mendengarkan percakapan sambil menulis di buku catatanya.

Apa yang kau lakukan Sai? Tanya Shino,

"Mencatat referensi tetang perempuan, Sepanjang percakapan ini aku menangkap pesan bahwa perempuan itu mahluk yang manis dan baik hati tapi merepotkan. Mereka juga suka marah dan suka dipuji"

Shino langsung sweat drop 'ternyata dia lebih aneh dari aku' pikirnya.

"Choji, bukanya kau baru kembali dari Kirigakure bagaimana misi mu?"

Dengan mulut penuh Choji menjawab pertanyaan sang shadow ninja, "Misi ku sukses dan aku bertemu wanita yang pandai memasak. Dia juga suka pria yang doyan makan"

"Gadis yang tepat buat mu sudah muncul ya, Siapa dia?" Tanya naruto

"Karui, Kunoichi desa Kiri bulan depan dia akan datang kemari bersama rombongan Raikage. Aku akan mengajak dia kencan"

Kiba memukul meja "Bagaimana bisa aku yang lebih keren dari kalian masih jomlo?" teriaknya

"Karena Kau bodoh Kiba" Sahut Naruto mengejek Inuzuka Kiba

"Eh Naruto, Kau lebih bodoh jadi jangan panggil aku bodoh" Geram Kiba.

"Kalian berdua sama-sama Bodoh" Ujar Sai menyela perdebatan tidak penting antara Naruto dan Kiba

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa diam saja" Teriak mereka berdua

"Sai apa kau pernah suka dengan seorang gadis?" Tanya Kiba pada Sai.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau aku suka perempuan atau tidak" Jawab Sai dengan nada monotone nya.

Mereka semua memandang Sai, Shikamaru tiba-tiba terbatuk-batuk

Mereka baru sadar kalau pilihan fashion sang ninja pelukis sedikit aneh, Pria normal tidak akan mengenakan pakian yang mirip dipakai oleh Yamanka Ino.

"Jadi kau suka sesama jenis" kata rock lee membuat kesimpulan soal orientasi sex temannya.

Sai mengelengkan kepala. "Aku juga tidak tahu"

"Misi-Misi mu ketika di Ne, Kau melakukanya dengan Wanita kan?" Tanya Kiba lebih jauh

Dengan wajah tanpa ekspersi dia menjawab "Wanita dan Laki-laki, Aku hanya menjalankan strategi yang diperintahkan atasan"

Mereka semua menarik nafas panjang, membayangkan betapa mengerikan metode pelatihan Danzo sehingga mampu membuat seseorang seperti kertas putih yang dia bisa tulisi apa saja.

"apa ada hal yang kau suka dan tidak suka?" Shikamaru mencoba mengali lebih dalam.

"Selama bergabung dengan tim tujuh aku belajar untuk menyadari kalau aku suka melukis, aku suka makan tofu daripada makanan lainya dan aku tidak suka Uchiha Sasuke"

"Kalau begitu kau masih bisa tertolong Sai, Mungkin dengan sedikit percobaan kau bisa tahu kau lurus apa bengkok" Kata Naruto dengan tersenyum lebar

Tak jauh dari keriuhan para pemuda itu dua orang wanita sedang berjalan menuju bar,

"Kau yakin Pig? Masih mau minum lagi. Kau sudah minum terlalu banyak di tempat tadi" sakura memapah temannya yang nyaris tidak bisa berdiri tegak

"Iya Dahi lebar, aku masih sanggup. Bar ini tempat biasa team Ino-shika-chou ngumpul mungkin mereka ada di sini dan mereka juga punya sake yang enak" Kunoichi berambut pirang itu berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya

Masuk kedalam Bar mereka langsung menemukan sekelompok pria heboh sedang ngerumpi

"hei kalian sedang bersenang-senang?" Ino berdiri di depan meja Shikamaru.

"Hi sakura, Hi Ino" Sapa mereka kepada ke dua gadis cantik itu

"Ino, Kamu mabuk lagi ya?" Tanya shikamaru pada temannya. Dia khawatir dengan Ino belakangan gadis itu mulai sering minum berlebihan.

Merasa sedikit pusing Ino duduk di sofa, tepat di sebelah Sai. "Shika, Choji kalian tidak usah khawatir aku ini wanita dewasa kalian urus saja urusan kalian" Ujar Ino ketus. Ino sedih karena mereka tidak lagi sedekat seperti waktu kecil ditambah lagi sekarang sahabatnya pada punya pacar dia merasa tidak lagi cukup diperhatikan oleh Shikamaru dan Choji.

Naruto yang sudah setengah mabuk memanggil Sakura "Ayo Sakura kita minum, Merayakan kepergian Sasuke, baru saja dia kembali sudah pergi lagi. Dasar teme semaunya sendiri"

Sakura tersenyum, ternyata Naruto pun sedih dengan keputusan Sasuke untuk berkelana.

"ayo kita minum lagi" teriak Ino sambil mengangkat gelas sake nya. Sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat prilaku Ino. Kemudian Ino, Kiba dan Naruto terlibat kontes minum. Mereka bertiga benar-benar trio heboh.

Malam pun semakin larut, Naruto , Ino dan Kiba ketiduran akibat terlalu mabuk. "Ah sungguh merepotkan" Shikamaru menepok gidatnya melihat ketiga orang tersebut ngorok di sofa.

Sakura dan Rock lee pulang duluan karena besok pagi mereka ada kerjaan. Shino dan kiba satu apartement. Choji dan dia akan membawa Naruto pulang, tinggal Sai seorang

"Sai, Bisakah kau mengantar Ino pulang? Aku dan Choji akan mengantar naruto" pinta sang shadow ninja.

"tidak masalah" Sai mengendong Ino bridal style. Gadis itu tidak bergerak sama sekali dia benar-benar mabuk. Dengan cepat Sai berlari ke kediaman Yamanaka.

Rumah itu begitu luas dan sunyi, Sai harus melompati pagar agar bisa masuk. Tiba di pintu utama seorang pelayan berusia setengah baya muncul

"Nona Besar" Wanita itu terkejut melihat Ino tertidur dipelukan Sai

"Maaf dia mabuk, Dimana aku bisa menidurkannya" Tanya Sai pada si pelayan

Wanita tersebut menunjukan dimana kamar Ino. Sai membaringkan gadis itu di tempat tidurnya. Cahaya lilin menerangi ruangan itu. Sai tidak pernah melihat ino dari dekat. Ini pertama kalinya dia memperhatikan bulu mata ino yang lentik, hidung mancung yang mungil dan bibir penuh berwarna pink, secara esthetic wajah ino enak dilihat tapi mengapa dia berpikir kalau gadis itu jelek.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba gemetar "Dingin" bisiknya lirih dengan mata masih terpejam. Sai pun menarik selimut menutupi tubuh gadis itu. Tapi gadis itu gemetar semakin keras kemudian dia menangis dalam tidurnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Sai melihat Ino menangis. Air mata membasahi pipinya "Please, Jangan tinggalkan aku, Jangan tinggalkan aku" ucapnya berkali-kali

Sepertinya Ino sedang bermimpi buruk. Dari ekspresinya sepertinya dia sedang menderita. Sai bingung harus bagaimana. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan Ino. Dia hanya tahu satu hal. Sai melepas sepatunya berbaring di tempat tidur dan mendekap gadis itu dengan erat. _'Semoga ini mampu menenagkannya'_.doa pria itu.

Ino terbangun dengan sakit kepala yang dashyat. Ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam setelah dia, naruto dan kiba terlibat adu minum, pikirannya masih sedikit berkabut tiba-tiba dia menyadari ada orang lain di tempat tidurnya. 'Ya tuhan, Jangan bilang… aku tidak telanjang kan' Ino merasa sedikit lega. Mungkin semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ms. Gorgeous, kamu sudah bangun"

Ino membeku, Dia berguling menghadap sosok yang tidur di tempat tidurnya. Mata birunya bertemu dengan mata gelap yang tidak terbaca

"Sai"…...


	3. Chapter 3 : An Awkward Morning

Another Up-date, yay... rencananya cerita ini adalah cerita serius tapi tiba-tiba jadi komedi di tenggah jalan, ya sudah lah.. semoga saja karakter nya tidak terlalu OCC.

 **Chapter 3,**

 **An Awkward Morning**

Mereka begitu dekat, Saking dekatnya Ino bisa melihat kalau warna iris mata pria itu abu-abu gelap, bukan hitam pekat. ' _Sai memang tampan_ ' desah Ino dalam hati. ' _Tapi mengapa dia di tempat tidur ku'_ Alis Ino yang lengkung sempurna itu mengkerut, dan Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. Dia bersyukur mereka berdua tidak sedang telanjang karena akan lebih sulit menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi.

Melihat muka baru bangun Ino yang tertekuk tidak jelas , Tiba-tiba Sai merasakan dorongan untuk menyentuh pipinya, tapi buku yang dia baca bilang kalau laki-laki kalau mau pegang-pegang harus minta ijin. kalau tidak ijin nanti dituntut pasal pelecehan seksual. Sai memutuskan untuk mengabaikan dorongan tersebut. " Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Ino tersentak dari fantasi gila nya tentang apa yang terjadi tadi malam, pipi nya bersemu merah. Daripada menduga-duga lebih baik dia langsung bertanya "Mengapa kau tidur di sini Sai"

Sai bangun dan turun dari tempat tidur, Dia masih memandang Gadis yang rambutnya kusut, make up nya berantakan, pipinya cemong karena maskaranya luntur habis menangis dan semalam dia berpikir gadis itu punya estetika tinggi. "Kau mabuk berat gorgeous, dan aku mengantar mu pulang karena yang lain harus mengurus Kiba dan Naruto"

"tapi itu tidak menjelaskan mengapa kau tidur disamping ku"

Sai bersandar di tiang tempat tidur masih menatap Ino , "Semalam kau bermimpi buruk, menangis dan berteriak. Aku tidak ingin membangunkan mu. Aku mencoba menenagkanmu tapi aku ketiduran, Maaf " Ujarnya dengan nada datar.

Ino tertunduk malu, Sai melihatnya dalam keadaan paling rentan. Mimpi-mimpi buruk kerap menghantuinya setelah perang. Tidak peduli berapa banyak ramuan obat-obatan yang dia minum tidurnya tidak pernah lelap. Dia tidak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun. Tetapi semalam dia merasa tidur dengan tenang apa karena dia terlalu mabuk, atau karena seseorang menemaninya. "Urggh.." Gerutut Gadis itu memegangi kepalanya. Mengapa dia musti hang over di saat dia harus berpikir.

Sai merasakan sekilas emosi, Memandang Ino yang sedang mengerutu kesakitan dia merasa ingin menolong gadis itu, ' _kurasa perasaan ini dalam buku disebut simpati'_ pikirnya, "ada yang bisa ku bantu Gorgeous?"

"Bisa kau panggilkan pelayan ku Sai?, Aku butuh obat dan mandi". Akhirnya Ino mencium bau alcohol dan rokok melekat di badannya, "Oh ya Sai, Maukah kau menemaiku sarapan?, Aku harus berterimakasih karena kau sudah menjagaku semalam"

"Baiklah gorgeous" Sai pun melangkah keluar mencari sang pelayan.

Sai duduk di teras rumah keluarga Yamanaka menunggu sang tuan rumah, Kebun mereka sangat indah. Sai tidak akan keberatan untuk duduk disini ber jam-jam sambil melukis dan memandangi bunga-bunga yang berwarna-warni serta pohon-pohon eksotik. Tapi rumah itu terlalu sepi hanya ada beberapa pelayan dan Ino. Hal ini begitu contrast dengan kepribadian Ino yang heboh dan colorful.

Seseorang mendekatinya "Tuan Sai, Nona sudah menunggu di ruang makan"

Sai mengikuti pelayan itu, Makanan sudah di hidangkan dan Ino duduk di ujung meja. Wajahnya bersih tanpa make up, dan dia menggenakan kimono berwarna Unggu. Gadis itu terlihat anggun layaknya Nona besar keluarga terpandang. "Sai, Maaf aku merepotkan mu" Ujar gadis itu. Dia menuangkan teh untuk pria di depannya

Sai tersenyum, senyum palsu yang dia juga pelajari dari buku "Tidak apa-apa gorgeous, Kau teman ku kan?"

Pertamakali nya pada hari itu Ino tersenyum tulus "Ya, tentu saja"

Sai bukan orang yang banyak bicara, jadi mereka makan dalam kesunyian. Lalu Ino mengajak Sai berkeliling di kebun keluarga Yamanaka sepertinya sang pelukis tertarik dengan bunga.

Shikamaru dan Choji datang, Mereka ingin memastikan bahwa ino baik-baik saja, mereka sangat khawatir karena Ino super mabuk semalam.

"Ino kamu tidak apa?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Ino,

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit hang over" jawab gadis itu.

"Choji, Kau mau makan? Aku bisa meminta pelayan membawakan teh dan kue untuk mu

Choji akimichi mengangguk, Dia tidak pernah menolak makanan.

Sai muncul dari arah kebun dengan peralatan lukisnya "Terimakasih gorgeous, Kebun mu sangat indah. Aku sudah selesai melukis rumpun lily itu" ucapnya tersenyum.

"Sai, Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah Yamanaka sepagi ini?"

Sai dengan wajah tanpa tanpa emosi menjawab pertanyaan Kepala keluarga Nara " Semalam aku tidur dengan Ms gorgeous, dia berterima kasih dan mengajak ku sarapan lalu kami berjalan-jalan di kebun"

Choji dan Shikamaru tercengang dengan jawaban lugas dan jujur dari Sai, Mereka memandang Ino lalu balik memandang Sai. Muka gadis itu merah padam.

"Sai dasar kau bodoh" teriaknya lalu memukul pria tersebut

"Kalian salah paham", Ino mencoba menjelaskan pada temannya yang masih tampak terheran-heran.

"Tapi Gorgeous, itu benar semalam aku tidur dengan mu, mengapa kau memukulku"

"Ya sudah lah Ino, seperti katamu semalam, Kau wanita dewasa bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri dan sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu aku khawatirkan kau tampak sehat-sehat saja. Kalau begitu aku pergi menghadap Hokage"

"Tapi..tapi Shikamaru dengar penjelasanku dulu dong?" Tapi Shikamaru sudah ngeloyor pergi.

"Ino, Kue nya aku bawa pulang ya", Pinta Choji . Dan sepertinya Choji lebih tertarik pada kue daripada mendengar penjelasan Ino,

Gadis itu pun menepok gidat, "Bagaimana ini oh my god reputasi ku" , lalu dengan marah dia memandang Sai "Ini semua salahmu!"


	4. Chapter 4 : A lesson to feel

**Chapter 4 : Learning to feel.**

Shikamaru bertemu Naruto dan Kiba di kantor hokage. Mereka berdua sepertinya masih teler tapi Misi tidak bisa menunggu. "Naruto, Kiba ini misi kalian kita menerima kabar dari sunagakure beberapa simpatisan Madara Uchiha melarikan diri kearah konoha. Kalian ditugaskan untuk melacak keberadaan orang-orang ini"

"Ah shika, Kami masih sakit kepala"

"Siapa suruh kalian terlalu banyak minum semalam" Shikamaru geleng-geleng kepala, Naruto dan Kiba satu team. Mereka berdua sama-sama bodoh. Semoga saja misinya lancar.

" Apa Ino juga sama hang overnya dengan kita ya? Semalam dia minum seperti seekor sapi"

"Aku dan kiba tidak berdaya, Kemampuan minum sake Ino setara dengan nenek tsunade"

"aku sudah ke rumah Ino, Dia baik-baik saja bersama Sai"

"Sai? Ngapain dia disana?"

"Sepertinya dia bermalam bersama Ino"

"Yang benar saja Shika" Kiba Shock, "Baru saja aku mau mengajak Ino kencan" muka nya muram. Satu-satunya kunoichi yang tersedia di konoha sudah di embat orang.

"Tidak usah repot-repot Kiba, Kau bukan tipe-nya Ino" Ujar shikamaru, membuat Kiba tambah down.

"Ha betul..betul, Tipenya Ino itu Sasuke, Sekarang semua masuk akal. Ino memang cantik, sexy dan rada ganjen tapi masak Sai jatuh ke pelukannya dengan mudah"

"Kau memang bodoh Naruto, Kucing dikasih Ikan ya dimakan"

"Iya kalau pria normal, Sai itu tidak normal" Naruto garuk-garuk kepala.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bergosip, pergi sana jalankan misi kalian" Shikamaru mengusir kedua orang itu.

Sebelum mereka berangkat untuk menjalankan misi Naruto dan Kiba mencari Sakura untuk meminta obat sakit kepala. Dasarnya mulut ember, Merekapun menceritakan prihal Ino dan Sai pada Sakura. Mata hijau gadis itu melebar mendengarkan gossip soal Ino, tapi dia tidak akan mennilai temannya itu. " Biarkan saja mereka, Ino dan Sai sudah dewasa dan sama-sama single terserah mereka mau ngapain" komentar gadis itu bijaksana. Sepertinya dia harus berbicara dengan Ino segera karena main-main dengan Sai adalah Ide yang buruk.

Ino sungguh merasa kesal hari ini, semuanya tidak berjalan lancar. Sai melihatnya menangis bahkan sampai dua kali. Shika dan Choji salah paham dan sekarang bisnis juga sedang lesu. Apa hidupnya akan begini-begini saja. Dia menghela nafas dan mulai merapikan bunga-bunga di tokonya. Keluarga Yamanaka adalah botanist, Ino mempunyai banyak pengetahuan soal tumbuhan dan dia sangat suka bunga. Bekerja dengan bunga membuat mood nya lebih baik dan dia berharap hari ini akan menjadi lebih baik. Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal perlu dipikirkan oleh gadis itu dengan serius, tapi untuk saat ini dia malas berpikir.

Seharian ini Sai sudah mengelilingi semua spot favorit nya di Konoha tapi hari masih terang dan dia enggan untuk pulang ke apartement nya. Tadi dia sempat mampir ke kantor hokage, berharap hokage-sama berubah pikiran dan memberikanya misi. Yang ada Kakashi malah memberikanya buku yang berjudul " **Berbagai macam kenikmatan hidup** " dan " **Seni relaksasi dan memuaskan diri sendiri** " . Dia sudah membolak-balik beberapa halaman. Tidak semuanya dia mengerti tapi dia menemukan beberapa gambar illustrasi yang menurut jiwa seninya terlalu vulgar. Dia berjalan melewati toko bunga Yamanaka. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mampir.

"Hi gorgeous", Sapa pria itu. Dia masih mengenakan seragam ANBU nya, serba hitam hanya tanpa topeng.

"Mau membeli bunga Sai?" Gadis itu tersenyum,

"Tidak, Aku kebetulan lewat. Aku harap kamu sudah tidak marah"

"Tidak, Aku tidak marah lagi" Gadis itu sekarang paham kalau Sai luar biasa polos lebih polos dari anak-anak bahkan. Sai tidak mengerti ternyata kata tidur bisa bermakna lain. Buku di tangan Sai menarik perhatian Ino . "Buku apa itu Sai, Kamu suka membaca ya?" Sai menyodorkan buku-buku itu padanya.

"Iya aku perlu banyak belajar, Hokage memaksaku cuti seminggu aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan di masa cuti, dia menyarankanku untuk mencoba relax dan menikmati hidup, aku tidak tahu caranya jadi dia memberikan ku buku-buku itu"

Ino membolak-baik beberapa halaman dan mukanya menjadi merah padam 'Dasar Kakashi Mesum'pikirnya marah. "Sudah kamu baca bukunya?" Ino lalu tanpa sengaja membayangkan Sai mempraktekan hal-hal yang tertulis di buku ' _ah, ada apa denganku. Tiba-tiba membayangkan Sai begitu, Impossible Ino , mungkin aku kurang tidur_ '

"Sudah, tapi aku tidak mengerti bagian yang menjelaskan bagaimana pria menikmati wanita"

Ino memutuskan kalau Sai benar-benar butuh bimbingan dan arahan langsung, bukanya di berikan buku yang menyesatkan. "Sai bagaimakan kalau aku membantu mu? "

Sai memandang mata biru Ino dengan tidak percaya "Benarkah. Kau mau mengajariku cara untuk menikmati wanita?, terimakasih gorgeous"

Wajah Ino tambah merah,Dia ingin menjitak kepala Sai " Bukan, Aku akan mengajari mu hal yang basic dulu, Kita bisa memulainya malam ini di rumahku"

Pria itu hanya mangut-mangut.

Malam itu Sai muncul di kediaman Yamanaka, Dia mengenakan pakian casual, Celana panjang dan kaus ketat tanpa lengan serba hitam yang menonjolkan bahu lebar dan otot-otot kencang hasil latihan bertahun-tahun. Ino sudah menunggunya untuk makan malam. Gadis itu mengerai rambut nya yang panjang. Dia mengenakan blouse crop top berwarna unggu dan rok panjang dengan belahan yang memamerkan kakinya yang mulus dan jenjang. Lipstick pink mewarnai bibir Ino yang penuh. Yang paling menarik bagi Sai adalah warna mata gadis itu, Biru-hijau. Sebagai seorang pelukis Sai tertarik dengan warna Ino, Gadis itu perwujudan warna-warna pastel yang lembut. Begitu kontras dengan pilhan warna dirinya. Sai selalu memilih melukis dalam hitam putih. Dia memperhatikan gadis itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, tidak melewatkan setiap detailnya. Tiba-tiba Sai merasakan mulutnya menjadi kering ' _mungkin aku haus'_ pikirnya. Dia pun meraih cangkir teh di hadapannya.

Ino merasa senang dan juga bodoh, Dia senang karena tidak perlu makan sendirian. Biasanya makan malam di keluarga Yamanka adalah hal yang heboh. Karena Dia dan ayahnya adalah orang-orang yang suka heboh, dan ibu nya hanya geleng-geleng melihat bapak anak bergossip. Sepeninggalan mereka Ino harus makan sendirian di ruangan yang sama dihantui kenangan orangtuanya. Kadang Shika dan Choji muncul tapi itu pun jarang karena mereka sibuk. Makan sendirian terasa menyesakkan. Jadi dia senang Sai disini, walau dia tidak banyak bicara tetapi ino tau dia tidak sendirian. Lalu dia merasa bodoh karena malam ini dia all-out berdandan. Memang siapa yang mau dia buat terkesan. Ini hanya Sai, teman se tim Sakura yang punya masalah dalam bergaul.

Ino menatap pria diseberang meja. Rambutnya hitamnya menjuntai menutupi dahi, bulu mata panjang dan lentik seperti seorang wanita. Matanya gelap tanpa serberkas sinar, Kulit pria itu berwarna pucat. Bila Ino terlihat seperti boneka barbie maka Sai terlihat seperti boneka porcelain. Lalu pandangan Ino jatuh pada bibir Sai yang tipis 'bibir sexy yang layak dicium' pikir gadis itu. 'Damn, Ino hold yourself' katanya dalam hati. Salah Sai bila Ino mulai berpikiran aneh-aneh. Itu semua karna Sai terlalu tampan atau mungkin karena Ino terlalu lama sendiri.

Setelah semua hidangan habis, Ino mengeluarkan buku catatan dan pena "Sai, Aku baru akan bisa membantu mu bila aku tahu masalah mu apa. Tolong jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur" pinta gadis itu.

"Baiklah Ino" Jawab kapten ANBU itu sambil mengangguk. dan Ino pun memulai sesi konseling nya

"Nama"

"Sai"

"Usia?"

" Mungkin sekitar Dua puluh tahunan"

"Pekerjaan?"

"Ninja"

"Jabatan ?"

"Kapten ANBU"

"Hobi?"

"Melukis"

"Makanan Favorite?"

"Tofu"

"Yang paling dibenci ?"

"Sasuke Uciha"

Warna Favorite?

"Tidak Tahu"

"Masih Virgin?"

"Tidak"

Jawaban Sai membuat Ino berhenti sebentar. ' _Mustahil Pria polos macam Sai sudah pernah begituan_ ' pikirnya. "Ok, Sekarang aku akan bertanya lebih dalam, Sex preference?"

"Maksudnya?" Pria didepan Ino kebingungan.

Ino mendesah "Maksudnya kamu lebih suka berhubungan sex dengan Wanita atau Pria atau dua-duanya?"

" Aku melakukannya dengan pria dan juga wanita, masalah suka atau tidak aku tidak paham" Ino Shock mendengarnya.

"Lalu mengapa kau melakukannya?"

"Tugas sebagai Shinobi" Jawabnya ringan.

Sekarang semuanya jelas buat Ino, Gadis itu sendiri sering menjalankan Misi-misi yang mengharuskannya tidur dengan seseorang. Kurenai dan Anko sendiri yang mendidiknya karena diantara semua Kunoichi Konoha yang seangkatan dengan nya. Hanya dia yang memiliki natural asset untuk berperan menjadi wanita penggoda. Dan tentu saja Ino tidak pernah menikmati pekerjaannya yang itu. Bahkan kadang dia merasa jijik. Tapi misi tetaplah misi.

Ino merasa kasihan dengan pria di hadapannya, dia tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa rasa. Tidak pernah tahu rasanya bahagia maupun cinta.

"Sai kita harus mencari tahu apa yang membuatmu tertarik, Kau bilang kau suka tofu mengapa?"

"Karena aku sering makan tofu rasanya menjadi familiar di lidah ku, jadi aku lebih nyaman dengan rasa tofu daripada makan-makanan yang lain"

"Lalu mengapa kau membenci Sasuke"

"Dia membuat Sakura menangis" tapi Sai merasakan ada perasaan lain dalam dirinya yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan mengapa dia sangat tidak suka dengan Uchiha.

"Emosi apa yang pernah kau rasakan?"

"Marah" Sai ingat perasaan itu, Dia merasakan amarah yang luar biasa ketika melihat Shin dijadikan manusia peledak oleh Deidara.

"kupikir satu-satu nya cara kita mencari tahu apa kau mampu merasakan sesuatu atau tidak hanya dengan mencoba" Ino merasa Sai pastinya mampu merasakan emosi karena itu adalah hal yang natural. Mungkin kemampuan itu jauh terkunci di alam bawah sadar Sai akibat metode cuci otak Danzo, dan Sai sendiri tidak punya kemampuan untuk mengidentifikasi apa yang dia rasakan.

"Berdirilah" Perintah gadis itu dan Sai mematuhinya. "Tutup mata mu dan konsentrasi" lanjut Kunoichi berambut pirang itu. Dia berdiri dihadapan pria itu. Jari-jarinya yang lentik membelai pipi Sai yang mulus. kemudian turun menelusuri rahang yang terpahat sempurna. Ino tak berhenti mengagumi ketampanan pria itu. "Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Tangan mu yang halus menyentuh kulit ku"

"apa kau bisa memutuskan menyukainya atau tidak?"

"Tidak tahu" Dia mengelengkan kepala.

"Hm.. Bagaimana dengan yang ini" guman Ino mencondongkan bibirnya kearah pria itu, 'mengapa dada ku jadi berdebar-debar' pikirnya. Ino tidak perduli reaksi macam apa yang akan dihasilkan Sai, Selama dia menunjukan reaksi berarti dia merasakan sesuatu.

Kecupan gadis itu mendarat di bibir Sai, tapi pria itu tetap tidak bergeming diam bagai patung. Ino tidak menyerah. Dia membelai bibir sai dengan lidahnya kemudian mengigit bibir pria itu dengan keras, secara insting Sai membuka mulutnya. Ino pun mengunakan kesempatan itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Aroma bunga yang manis mengelitik hidung Sai, Gadis Yamanaka itu mengalungkan tanggan di lehernya. Sai merasakan suatu sensasi yang mirip dengan ketika alcohol meracuni sistemnya. ' _ada aroma lain yang sangat ringan tercium_ ' Sai menyadari Ino memancarkan pheromone dengan intensitas tinggi. Kalau dia bukan ninja yang terlatih mungkin Sai sudah terpengaruh dan menjadi budak Ino. Walau terlatih tetap saja Sai tidak immune dengan pheromone sebanyak itu, perlahan-lahan kesadarannya hilang dan insting nya mengambil alih.

Ino mulai khawatir, Biasanya dia bisa membuat pria kehilangan kendali atau paling tidak ia berhasil memancing nafsu mereka dengan cara ini. Tapi Sai tetap tidak bereaksi. Ketika Ino mulai berpikir mungkin mereka harus mencari cara baru dan mengehentikan ciumannya, pria itu langsung menarik Ino lebih dekat, tubuh mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh pakian yang mereka kenakan, Ino langsung merasa panas, Sai balas menciumnya dengan ahli. Bila saja Sai tidak mendekapnya dengan erat Ino pasti sudah jatuh. Ciuman dari pria berkulit pucat itu membuatnya lemas, seharusnya dia yang mengajari Sai bukan sebaliknya. Sai membuka matanya, sepertinya tersadar dari pengaruh Ino tapi dia tidak berhenti mencium gadis itu, Sai merasa tidak ingin berhenti.

'oh my god, mungkin kemampuanku sebagai kunoichi sudah berkarat , masa hanya karena ciuman aku gagal fokus'. Pikir gadis itu, Mata biru Ino mencoba menemukan perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sai tapi Ino hanya menemukan ekspresi kosong. Mata kelamnya tidak menunjukan apapun meski dia mencium Ino dengan Intens. Dengan segenap tekad dia mendorong Sai menjauh mengakhiri mantra ciuman yang mengikat mereka.

"Gorgeous?" Sai memandang gadis yang sedang terengah-engah di hadapanya, Bibir merah muda gadis itu sedikit bengkak. Tapi dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dia ingin mencium Ino, dia ingin merasakan bibir gadis itu. Rasaya seperti dalam pengaruh jutsu "Apa kau mengunakan jutsu?"

Ino Yamanaka mengelengkan kepala, "Tidak? Tidak ada jutsu seperti itu. Memang apa yang kau rasakan?"

Pria itu menyentuh bibirnya dan berpikir " aku merasa panas dan Ms. Gorgeous pheromone mu membuat pikirian ku berkabut dan bibir mu terasa manis, aku ingin mencobanya lagi"

Pipi Ino memerah, "well, kita bisa menarik kesimpulan kalau kau menyukai ciuman wanita"

Sai menyunggingkan senyum palsunya. "Terima kasih gorgeous"

Malam itu ino tidak bisa tidur, Dia sedikit kecewa dengan reaksi Sai yang cuma begitu saja. Semua pria bertekuk lutut dihadapannya kecuali Uchiha Sasuke mungkin karena Ego nya yang malang itu Ino mengejar-ngejar Sasuke, dan sekarang Sai juga tidak jatuh kedalam pesonanya, catatan; Sai itu special case dan tentu saja reaksinya tidak seperti pria normal. Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam, Dia harus hati-hati, tubuhnya bereaksi ketika Sai balas menciumnya. Apa Ino terpesona pada Ninja bermata kelam dan berkulit pucat itu? Tak dapat ia pungkri pria itu kuat dan tampan dan dia selalu terarik pada tipe seperti itu. Tapi jatuh cinta pada Sai adalah mimpi buruk, Karena sebanyak apapun perasaan yang dicurahkan, pria itu tidak akan mampu mengerti dan membalas perasaan itu. Ino tidak butuh patah hati.

Masa cuti Sai berlalu dengan menemani Gadis Yamanaka, Ketika dia tidak tahu lagi mau mengerjakan apa, Dia pasti akan datang ke toko mencari Ino dan gadis itu berceloteh panjang lebar tentang segala hal tanpa jeda. Lalu mereka pergi makan malam dan Ino selalu memaksanya mencoba menu baru. Terkadang Ino memintanya membantu mengurus bunga-bunga di toko. Gadis itu tidak pernah keberatan dengan keberadaannya. Ino selalu menyambutnya dengan senyum.

Suatu hari mereka pergi ke padang rumput, Ino sibuk mengumpulkan bunga dan tanaman dan Sai mulai melukis. Lagi-lagi dia melukis Yamanaka Ino. Dia menyadari separuh dari isi buku sketsanya penuh dengan gambar gadis itu tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti. Gadis itu memiliki banyak facet dand ekspresi yang ingin dia ingat. Ekspresi yang tidak akan pernah bisa dibuat wajahnya sendiri.

Ino telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan bunga, dia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan memandangi awan dengan malas seperti yang sering dilakukannya dengan Shikamaru. Sekarang dia harus memikirkan masa depan nya. Ibiki Morino merekomendasikan dirinya untuk bergabung dengan team introgasi tapi dia belum menerima tawaran itu. Ino tidak yakin dia akan mampu melakukan tugas menyiksa dan mengintrograsi tawanan walaupun sebenarnya Mind jutsu keluarga Yamanaka akan sangat membantu proses intrograsi. Ino perlu melakukan sesuatu, dan masuk ke dalam pikirian orang lain adalah hal tebaik yang dia bisa lakukan, Seharusnya dia langsung menerimanya tapi gadis itu takut bila dia melakukannya dia akan tertelan kegelapan. Jauh didalam diri gadis itu ada sifat Sadis yang tersembunyi, Ino sangat menikmati menyiksa orang dengan pikirannya, Ino mampu mengendalikan mereka dan menghancurkan kewarasan mereka dengan jutsunya. Hal tersebut membuat Ino merasa kuat. Ino paham dia punya potensi dan Ibiki dengan senang hati akan membantunya berkembang. Ino hanya takut lama-lama dia akan kehilangan dirinya. Shika dan Choji juga pasti tidak akan setuju dia bergabung dengan divisi paling kejam di konoha.

Sai duduk disebelah Ino yang sedang berbaring, Sering menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis itu membuatnya hapal dengan semua ekspresi yang dia buat, melihat kening Ino berkerut Sai bertanya "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku diminta Hokage untuk bergabung dengan divisi intrograsi, Tapi tidak yakin aku mampu" ungkap gadis itu.

Sai yang merupakan Kapten divisi Intellegent ANBU mengerti betapa berat dan suramnya pekerjaan itu, mengali informasi dari musuh sangat penting bagi keberlangsungan perdamaian konoha dan bagian terburuknya adalah metode yang digunakan terkadang terlalu mengerikan. Bagi Sai dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti itu. "Ms. Gorgeous bila kau ingin melakukannya, lakukan saja, Aku yakin bila kamu mau kamu akan mampu mengerjakannya"

"Bagaimana bila aku berubah menjadi dingin dan tak berperasaan?"

"Ms, Gorgeous, Apa ayah mu seorang yang Sadis, dingin dan tak berperasaan?" Sai bertanya dengan serius.

Gadis itu mengeleng, mengingat almarhum ayahnya adalah orang yang bersemangat, ceria dan penyayang tapi Inoichi tidak pernah menceritakan soal pekerjaannya,

"Inoichi Yamanka adalah introgator terbaik bersama Ibiki Morino, dan terkadang kita harus melakukan pekerjaan kotor agar perdamaian tetap terjaga"

"Bukankah itu yang dulu kau lakukan di Nee?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab, Dia memberikan Ino senyum palsunya.

Apartement Sai begitu minimalis, dia hanya memiliki benda-benda yang dia butuhkan, sebuah tempat tidur, meja, sofa dan area pantry. Apartement nya itu penuh dengan lukisan. Lukisan portrait gadis Yamanaka yang sedang tersenyum berdiri di sebelah jendela. Bibir Ino yang melengkung dan matanya yang bersinar membuatnya menyaingi matahari. Image seorang yamanaka Ino dalam benak Sai seperti yang telah dia lukis, terang dan lembut. Tapi hari ini Sai memiliki ide yang berbeda. Dia ingin melukis Ino dengan warna-warnanya, Hitam, kelabu dan merah darah. Dia ingin tahu apa sosok gadis berambut pirang itu akan cocok dengan pilihan warnanya yang gelap. Sai menatap kanvas kosong di hadapannya dan mulai bekerja.

Hari ini Ino begitu sibuk, Dia mempersiapkan dokumen untuk kepindahannya ke divisi Intellegent. Dia sudah bertemu dengan Shikamaru dan Choji untuk memberitahukan keinginannya. Dan tentu saja mereka tidak setuju. Ino sangat marah pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Mengapa mereka mergukan kemampuanya bukannya seorang teman harus saling mendukung. Shikamaru beralasan kalau melakukan introgasi tidak sesuai dengan kepribadian Ino yang terlalu penuh emosi. Gadis itu paham kalau Shikamaru bermaksud baik. Dia hanya ingin melindungi Ino dari hal-hal buruk yang mungkin akan mempengaruhi kesehatan mentalnya tapi Shikamaru gagal paham kalau Gadis itu bukan lagi gadis naïf yang hanya bisa berpikir yang tidak lagi selalu berjalan di sisi terang. Perang sudah mengajarkannya untuk menjadi realistist. Sahabatnya tidak tahu kalau dia pergi mengerjakan misi yang mengorbankan tubuh dan kehormatannya dan Ino tidak perduli, seperti kata Sai, seseorang harus melakukan pekerjaan kotor. Dan dia tidak keberatan selama perdamaian dunia shinobi terjaga. Dia tidak ingin lagi kehilangan orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

Sai menghadap Hokage, Dia mendapatkan misi rahasia untuk menyelidiki tempat yang bernama land of silence, Dia akan memimpin tim ANBU beranggotakan 10 orang shinobi. Sepertinya ini hal yang gawat karena tidak biasanya hokage mengirimkan banyak shinobi hanya untuk melakukan penyelidikan. Sai sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu Ino karena kesibukannya. Dia berpikir untuk mampir sebentar untuk melihat gadis itu.

Sai berpapasan dengan Shikamaru di lorong, Dia berdiri menghalangi jalan Pria berkulit pucat itu

"Sai, ada yang mau aku bicarakan dengan mu?" Ujar Shikamaru."Aku tidak perduli apa hubunganmu dengan Ino, tolong jauhi dia" Pinta sang shadow master. "Aku tidak bermaksud buruk Sai, Tapi Ino adalah Kepala keluarga Yamanaka dan dia perlu seorang pria yang layak sebagai pendampingnya"

Sai sesungguhnya tidak mengerti, mengapa shikamaru memintanya menjauhi Ino, Ino selalu tersenyum padanya. Gadis itu bilang mereka berteman dan dia boleh mencarinya kapan saja.

Melihat pria yang berdiri dihadapannya tidak bereaksi Kepala keluarga Nara menghela nafas, Dia tidak suka melakukan ini tapi para tetua klan Yamanka memaksanya, "Sai, para tetua Klan Yamanaka berniat menjodohkan Ino, Aku tidak suka ide mereka tapi itu urusan internal klan Yamanaka. Mereka mengangap keberadaan mu di sekitar Ino membuat reputasinya buruk"

"Jadi keberadaan ku menggangu Ino?" Tanya pria itu dengan nada datar

"Secara tidak langsung, Iya" Ungkap Shikamaru dengan pahit, Rumor tentang dua shinobi itu sudah berhembus di desa Konoha. Banyak orang melihat Ino sering jalan berduaan dengan Sai, Belum lagi Sai sering mengunjungi rumah gadis yang kini tinggal sendirian itu sampai larut malam. Para pelayan Yamanaka pun ikut-ikutan menyebar gossip kalau Mantan Shinobi Nee itu sering menghabiskan waktu dikamar tidur sang Nona besar.

Dari dulu Ino sering di panggil wanita jalang, tapi Shika dan Choji tau itu hanya rumor yang dibuat oleh barisan sakit hati dan wanita-wanita yang iri dengan kepopuleran Ino. tapi rumor yang menimpa Ino kali ini separuhnya benar. Bila saja mereka berdua pacaran tidak akan ada masalah, Tapi setiap Shikamaru bertanya pada Ino soal Sai, Gadis itu menjawab kalau mereka hanya berteman.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, aku tidak akan mendekati Ino lagi" Sai pun berlalu.

Shikamaru merasa bersalah pada kedua temannya itu. Semenjak Ino banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Sai. Gadis itu menjadi sering tersenyum, tetapi dia merasa khawatir bila Ino jatuh cinta pada Ninja apatis itu Ino akan menderita. Lebih baik dia segera bertindak sebelum Ino menjadi terlalu dekat dengan Sai.

Sai menyelipkan tantou nya di pingang bersiap untuk melakukan perjalanan ke land of silence, Dia akan menemui Ino untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, entah mengapa dia merasakan sakit, walau tidak ada luka yang terlihat di tubuhnya. Dia tidak punya banyak waktu dengan cepat dia berlari menuju kediaman Yamanaka. Sai menemukan gadis itu di kebun sedang merawat bunga-bunganya.

Ino menyirami tanaman sambil bersiul-siul riang. akhirnya dia mendapatkan hari libur, Pekerjaannya begitu berat dan menuntut. Ibiki juga melatihnya dengan keras dan tanpa ampun, kadang dia ingin menyerah saja. tapi almarhum ayahnya pasti tidak setuju. Semua kesulitannya terbayar ketika Ibiki memuji keberhasilannya. Dengan segala tekad dan Usaha Ino akan menjadi seseorang yang akan dibangakan oleh almarhum ayahnya. Hampir setiap hari tawanan melecehkannya dan menganggap dia bodoh hanya karena dia wanita cantik berambut pirang. Dia membalasnya dengan menyiksa dan mengacaukan pikiran mereka. Ino bergidik awalnya dia segan dan engan menyakiti seseorang dengan sengaja karena tidak sesuai dengan kode moralnya tetapi melihat bahwa semua informasi yang dia dapatkan berhasil mencegah tindakan jahat terjadi. Kini dia tidak perduli lagi akan metode yang dia pilih selama dia berhasil mengekstrak informasi dari musuh dan dia menikmati setiap detiknya. lebih baik dia menyakiti mereka sebelum mereka menyakiti orang-orang yang dia ingin lindungi.

"Pagi Ms. Gorgeous" Sapa Sai.

Ino terkejut melihat Sai berdiri di halamannya sepagi Ini. "Hi Sai, Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku hanya mau memberi salam sebelum aku pergi"

"Misi lagi, Berapa lama kau akan pergi?" Tanya gadis itu

"Tidak tahu" Ujar Pria itu datar.

"Bila kau kembali nanti kita harus pergi makan ramen ramai-ramai dengan yang lainnya ok?" Gadis itu melempar senyuman yang secerah matahari. Sai pun tersenyum datar.

Sai melangkah menutup jarak diantara mereka, mereka berdiri begitu dekat. Aura pria itu terasa berbeda sedikit lebih kelam dari biasa, Ino melihat kedalam mata Sai yang berwarna hitam. sedikit terkejut melihat secercah keraguan melintasi mata yang biasanya kosong itu. Udara di sekitar mereka menjadi lebih berat, dan Ino merasa telapak tanggannya berkeringat.'Mengapa aku nervous?' tanya gadis itu dalam hati.

"Boleh aku menyentuhmu?" Tanya pria itu,

Ino terdiam seolah tersihir dalam tatapan pria itu. Tanpa menggu jawaban, Sai meraih ikatan rambutnya, dengan sedikit sentakan rambut Ino jatuh tergerai di punggungnya. Jari-jari lentik pria itu menyisir helaian rambut panjang keemasan yang berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari. "Gorgeous" Guman Sai perlahan memperhatikan dan mengingat semua detail garis wajah gadis yamanka dari dekat.

"Sai?" ada apa dengannya, pria itu tiba-tiba jadi aneh, Belum sempat Ino berpikir. Sai mendaratkan ciuman kilat di pipinya, dan membisikan terimakasih. Hanya dalam kedipan mata pria itu menghilang dari hadapan Ino, Meningalkan gadis itu keingungan.


	5. Chapter 5 : Save me

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang mengirim review, Saya senang sekali menerima review pertama saya. juga terima kasih untuk kawan-kawan yang masih mampir untuk membaca,**

 **Chapter 5 : Save me**

Sai bersembunyi di atas pohon. Pasukan Shinobi Land of Silence sedang memburunya. Sudah lebih dari seminggu dia melakukan penyelidikan dan hasilnya nihil, Misi kali ini luar biasa sulit. Tidak hanya tempat ini terisolasi dari daerah lainya. Warganya pun sangat tidak bersahabat dengan pendatang. Ketika Sai dan tim nya menyamar menjadi pedagang dan bertanya soal pemimpin mereka. Tidak satupun warga yang mau berbicara mereka semua tutup mulut dan Sai juga tidak dapat menyelinap kedalam Istana karena pengamanan mereka sangat ketat, Sai terkejut sebuah wilayah kecil yang tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya memiliki kekuatan shinobi dengan jumlah besar.

Keberadaan mereka sebagai penyusup akhirnya tercium, tiba-tiba mereka disergap oleh puluhan shinobi musuh. Rekan-rekan Sai semua tewas tapi dia sanggup meloloskan diri. Sai mengamati keadaan, sepertinya musuh masih jauh, walau begitu Sai tidak yakin dia bisa kembali ke Desa konoha dan meskipun dia mengirim surat meminta bantuan, ketika bantuan tiba disini semua sudah terlambat. Dia tidak akan bisa bertahan selama itu. Sepuluh orang shinobi dengan skill setara jonin sekarang sedang memburunya. Sepertinya pasukan land of silence terdiri dari ninja yang lari dari desanya, dan ninja yang kabur saat perang. Ini mencurigakan, mengapa orang-orang seperti mereka berkumpul di tempat yang sama.

Sebuah shuriken meluncur ke arahnya. Dengan sigap Sai berkelit kemudian ia berlari diantara pepohonan sambil menghindari dan menangkis lemparan Kunai dari pasukan pengejarnya, Sial bagai Sai dia telah sampai ke tepi hutan. Tidak ada lagi pepohonan yang menyembunyikan pergerakaanya. Dia tersudut di kelilingi musuh.

' _Aku tak bisa berlari lagi, jumlah musuh terlalu banyak_ ' Pikir pria itu.

Sai hanya punya dua pilihan, Menyerang habis-habisan dan terbunuh atau pura-pura menyerah. Bila dia beruntung barangkali dia akan di jadikan tawanan atau mereka bisa memilih menghabisinya disini sekarang juga. Kedua pilihan berakhir dengan kematian tapi memang itulah jalan ninja.

Sai menimbang kesempatan untuk menyelinap ke dalam kastil sebagai tawanan, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pura-pura menyerah. Ninja konoha itu mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum

"Ok Aku menyerah".

Dua orang shinobi musuh mendekat dan memukulnya, Sai tidak melawan. Salah seorang diantaranya menendang kaki Sai dengan keras, Ninja berambut hitam itu terkapar di tanah.

"Ikat dia, Bawa langsung menghadap Lord Gengo" perintah kapten pasukan musuh. Sai pun diikat dan diseret menuju Kastil.

' _jadi pemimpin mereka adalah Gengo. Bagus,mungkin aku akan mendengar info yang lain'_ pikir Sai

Akhirnya Sai berhadapan dengan pimpinan mereka, Sang pemimpin duduk di singgasana. Pria itu berbadan besar dan berjenggot. Sama sekali tidak terlihat kuat tetapi dia aura pemimpin terpancar dari dirinya.

"Sai dari Konoha, Selamat datang di kastil ku" Ucap pria itu.

Ekspresi Sai tetap datar, meskipun dia seorang diri di kelilingi musuh dia sama sekali tidak merasa takut. Sai memandang sang Lord dengan tajam.

"Aku punya proposal untukmu, bagaimana bila kamu bergabung dengan kami. Kami adalah kelompok revolusionist yang akan mengubah tatanan dunia. Kita para shinobi tidak akan lagi menjadi alat yang dipekerjakan oleh para Daimayo yang bodoh dan lemah" lanjut pria itu berapi-api

"Apa kau merasa dunia shinobi itu adil?" Tanya sang lord. Sai tidak menjawab.

"Apa kau pernah dihakimi orang-orang hanya karena menjalankan perintah, lalu kau di jauhi karena dianggap berasal dari kelompok yang salah. Ketika menjadi Shinobi pilihanmu hanya menjalankan perintah. Saat kau menolak maka mereka menggap mu berkhianat pada desa dan memburumu seperti binatang. Bergabunglah dengan kami Sai dan kita akan merubah semua itu. Kita akan membuat dunia dimana kau bisa menjadi orang yang bebas, tidak tunduk lagi pada aturan dunia shinobi. Sebuah dunia baru dimana kau tidak perlu menderita lagi"

Sai terpana mendengar pidato pria itu, apa yang di ucapkannya itu benar. Entah mengapa semua kata-kata pria itu meresap di benaknya dan sekarang dia mulai mempertanyakan kebijakan dunia shinobi.

Malam itu mereka menempatkan Sai dalam Sel. Ruangannya kecil tetapi masih memiliki lubang udara. Sai bersyukur mereka tidak mengambil kuas dan tintanya. Dengan cepat dia menulis surat pada hokage tentang keberadaan para revolusioner, kemudian dia membuat segel jutsu dan tulisan itu berubah menjadi seekor burung yang terbang melalui lubang udara.

Kata-Kata pria tadi terus menerus terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya, Yang Gengo katakan ada benarnya. Dunia Shinobi tidak adil, Mengapa dia harus menjadi ninja, bila dunia shinobi tidak ada mungkin dia hanyalah pria biasa dengan kehidupan yang sangat normal dimana dia dengan mudah berbaur dan berteman dengan orang lain dan benar dunia shinobi tidak adil, apa yang telah terjadi dengannya sejak dia diambil Danzo, Mereka telah mengambil semua sisi kemanusiaanya demi menciptakan alat untuk melindungi Konoha dan saat Danzo yang membuat kesalahan Sai juga ikut terkena dampaknya. Apakah dia menginginkan semua ini?, tidak mereka tidak pernah bertanya bahkan mereka tidak memperbolehkanya punya keinginan. Semua pikiran yang selama ini dia pendam akhirnya muncul ke permukaan.

Sai tertunduk memikirkan hidupnya. Sasuke Uchiha, dia membencinya karena Sai adalah penganti Sasuke. Ketika pria itu kembali ke konoha, Naruto dan Sakura juga berpaling padanya. Walau Sakura dan Naruto adalah temannya tapi hubungan Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke lebih dalam daripada hubungannya dengan mereka. Dia merasa mereka meninggalkannya sendirian. Teman kata itu yang pertama dia mengerti sejak keluar dari Nee, tapi ternyata teman itu bukan hal yang nyata.

Lalu ada Ino Yamanaka, Gadis yang belakangan ini selalu menjadi objek lukisannya, seseorang yang perlahan-lahan dia anggap teman, seseorang yang dia pikir dapat menerima dirinya dan kekurangannya, ' _apa senyum dan tawa gadis itu ketika bersamanya hanya kepura-puraan?'_ Tanya Sai dalam hati. ' _Shikamaru bilang keberadaanku menganggu gadis itu'_. Sai menari nafas panjang lelah dengan segalanya, dia memandang kegelapan dalam sel nya ' _Ternyata tidak seorangpun perduli padaku'_ pikir pria itu

' _Benar, Ini semua adalah kesalahan dunia shinobi. Bila dunia shinobi tidak ada maka Sai yang seorang Ninja pun tidak akan ada. Gengo benar dunia shinobi harus dirubah agar tidak akan muncul lagi orang-orang sepertiku_ '. Tanpa dia sadari jutsu gengo sedang memanipulasi pikirannya.

Ino khawatir, sudah sebulan lewat dan Sai belum juga kembali ke desa. Dia mencoba menanyakan kabar Sai pada Hokage dan Shikamaru tapi mereka berdua tutup mulut. Sekarang dia harus mencari Sakura, mungkin gadis berambut pink itu tahu sesuatu. Ino tidak bisa melupakan sikap aneh pria itu ketika mereka terakhir bertemu. Dia butuh penjelasan ' _Apa yang terjadi padanya'_ gadis itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Ino merasa ada yang kurang ketika Sai tidak menemaninya makan malam, atau mampir ke toko bunganya, Pria tampan berkulit pucat itu telah mengakar dalam hidup Ino yang sepi. Meskipun Sai tidak ekspresif dan sedikit bicara gadis itu merasa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya sangat menyenangkan. Terkadang Sai membuat wajahnya merona dan tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan kepolosan dan mulut ceplas-ceplos tanpa filternya. Keberadaan Sai kini sama pentingnya dengan Shikamaru dan Choji, Trio Ino-Shika-Chou selalu mempunyai hubungan yang special, tapi dia dan Sai. Well mereka berteman dan Ino perduli dapa pria itu. ' _Sebaiknya aku mencari Sakura sekarang'_ Gadis Yamanka itu pun pergi ke rumah sakit konoha.

"Woi, Dahi lebar apa kau sibuk?" Gadis pirang itu nyelonong masuk ke kantor Sakura.

"Ada apa pig? Apa kau hamil?" Tanya Sakura pada temannya.

Muka Ino langsung merah "Hamil, Mana mungkin olok-olokan macam apa ini Sakura?, aku kemari untuk mengajakmu makan siang"

"Jadi ratu gossip konoha belum mendengarkan gossip terbaru?" Sakura mengeleng-gelengkan kepala dan merapikan file-file di mejanya

"Ceritakan padaku? Aku terlalu sibuk bekerja di bagian intrograsi dan mengurusi toko bunga, tidak ada waktu lagi buat gossip"

"Ok, Nanti aku ceritakan sambil makan"

Kedua gadis itu duduk sambil meyeruput ramen di ichiraku. Gadis pirang itu tampak tidak sabaran, tidak biasanya dia ketinggalan gossip terbaru

"jadi apa gosipnya?" desak gadis pirang itu.

"Gossip terhangat Konoha saat ini adalah Seorang Mantan anggota ANBU Nee sibuk menghangatkan ranjang Kepala keluarga Yamanaka"

Ino tersedak oleh ramennya.

"Apa itu benar Pig, Kau dan Sai?" Tanya Sakura, mata hijau gadis itu memandang tajam "Aku pertama kalinya dengar dari Kiba dan Naruto tapi aku tidak yakin, Lalu aku mendengar juga dari orang-orang lainnya

"Aku dan Sai berteman, Kami memang sering bersama tapi tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh, Kau mengenal Sai kan tidak mungkin dia macam-macam" Ino enggan menceritakan bagian ciumannya dengan pria itu pada Sakura atau Bagian kalau Sai bukan perjaka lagi.

"Sai mungkin dingin seperti batu, tapi siapa tau kau merayunya dengan jutsu yang diajarkan Anko dan kurenai semua pria bisa bertekuk lutut. Kau kan tidak bisa melewatkan Pria tampan Pig"

"tidak Sakura, Sai dan aku berteman, seperti halnya kau dengannya. Aku perduli padanya"

"So Pig, Reputasi mu hancur. Apa kata para tetua Yamanaka, pastinya gossip ini sudah sampai ditelinga mereka"

"Aku tidak perduli itu, dan para tetua juga belum memanggilku" Ino cemberut. Kenapa dia tidak sadar kalau dia jadi bahan gossip, Selama ini Ino hanya sering terlihat dengan Shikamaru dan Choji. Tapi semua orang tahu hubungan keluarga Nara-Yamanaka dan Akimichi. Dan Dia dan Sai sering terlihat berduaan dimana-mana wajar orang-orang salah paham dan pelayannya tahu Sai tidur dikamarnya.

"Sakura, Apa kau dengar sesuatu dari Sai?, Sudah sebulan dia menghilang"

"Tidak, Bahkan aku tidak tahu Sai pergi, mengapa Pig? Kau merindukannya?" Sakura menggoda Ino.

"Aku hanya khawatir" Gadis pirang itu menunduk memandangi mangkok ramennya yang masih setengah penuh.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang "Tunggu Saja pig, Setidaknya bila misi Sai selesai dia akan pulang, Kalau Sasuke entah kapan dia pulang sampai sekarang aku tidak menerima kabar darinya" Ujar gadis itu sedih.

Ino serta merta memeluk gadis berambut pink itu mencoba menghiburnya ,'Sakura pasti lebih khawatir'

Ino menunggu dan menunggu, Dia mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan fokus pada pekerjaanya. Lalu dua minggu kemudia Nara Shikamaru menghilang. Sai belum kembali dan Shikamaru menghilang pasti ada kaitannya. Ino panik, lalu dia mencari Choji.

"Choji, Kita harus menemui hokage. Shikamaru menghilang"

Choji mengangguk dan mengikuti Ino ke kantor Hokage. Dia juga Khawatir tidak biasanya Shikamaru pergi menjalankan misi tanpa mereka, Apa yang sebenarnya dirahasiakan oleh Shikamaru.

"Hokage, tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi? Kemana Shikamaru" Ino berdiri, tangannya terlipat di dada dan dia terlihat marah menuntut jawaban dari Sang Hokage.

Kakashi Hatake enggan menjawab pertanyaan Ino, Seharusnya misi ke land of silence tidak seorangpun boleh tahu. Lalu tiba-tiba pintu kantornya terhempas oleh tiupan angin yang keras. Temari melangkah masuk wajahnya penuh determinasi dan aura mengancam.

"Hokage, Katakan apa yang kau dan Shikamaru sembunyikan?" Gadis suna itu berteriak kencang, tidak ada orang yang tidak takut pada temari apa lagi bila dia marah "Bila kau tidak mau mengatakanya aku akan membuatmu mengatakanya" Ancam wanita itu.

'Sial, Dua orang wanita menggamuk aku tidak akan mampu menghadapinya' pikir sang hokage. Kakashi Hatake pun menyerah dan menceritakan Misi Sai dan Shikamaru yang pergi untuk membunuh Gengo.

Wajah Ino pucat membaca surat terakhir yang dikirim Sai, dia membaca berulang-ulang, tulisannya terlihat berantakan dan terburu-buru, dan kalimat terakhirnya membuat Ino sangat khawatir ' ** _Aku tidak tahu siapa diriku lagi'_** Apa yang mereka lakukan pada Sai. Aku harus menyelamatkan mereka.

"Hokage, Aku akan menyusul Shikamaru menuju land of silence. Kazekage telah menginjikan aku untuk membawa bantuan dari Sunagakure" Temari tidak bisa membiarkan Shikamaru tertangkap oleh mereka, Apalagi para revolusioner ini adalah ancaman bagi dunia Shinobi. Sunagakure juga harus bertindak.

"Temari, Aku dan Choji akan ikut denganmu. Kita harus menyelamatkan Sai dan Shikamaru" Kata gadis pirang itu.

Mereka bergegas pergi. Semoga belum terlambat.

Shikamaru duduk di dalam Sel, memainkan Shoji dalam pikirannya. Dia dan dua rekannya tertangkap. Ternyata Sai berkerjasama dengan musuh. Pintu Sel terbuka Ninja berwajah pucat itu muncul membawa makan malam

"Sai, Mengapa kau bersama mereka?" Tanya sang Shadow master.

"Lord Gengo telah membukakan mataku, Kau pun sebaiknya bergabung dengan kami membuat sebuah dunia yang baru" Jawab pria itu.

"Sai, Apa yang mereka lakukan pada mu?" lanjut pria Nara itu, dia memperhatikan tidak ada yang berubah dari ekspresi dan penampilan Sai

"Tidak ada, Aku hanya tersadar dunia Shinobi itu bodoh. Mengapa kau yang datang kemari? Bukan Naruto dan Sakura?" Pria pucat itu balik bertanya

"Mereka tidak tahu, Sai" Jawab Shikamaru

"Bila Sasuke yang menghilang, Aku yakin Sakura dan Naruto akan datang mencarinya" kemudia Sai pun meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian.

 _'Benar aku tidak punya teman, Lihat saja Sakura dan Naruto tidak datang untukku, mereka mengejar Sasuke kemana-mana tapi tidak aku'_ Sai merasa lelah sangat lelah.

Shikamaru berhasil melarikan diri, dan kini ia tahu rahasia Gengo. Pemimpin para revolusioner itu memiliki jutsu pada lidahnya, Kata-katanya mempengaruhi pemikiran orang layaknya sebuah program pencucian otak, Sekarang dia harus melanjutkan misinya untuk membunuh Genggo.

Sai, Ro dan Soku menghadangnya. Sial Shikamaru tidak suka berhadapan dengan rekan-rekannya. Saat dia mulai terdesak dinding istana itu hancur, Temari, Ino dan Choji muncul.

"Shikamaru, Kau kerjarlah Gengo biar mereka kami yang urus" Teriak Temari pada Sang Shadow master. Shikamaru pun berlari menuju persembunyian sang Lord.

Pertarunganpun dimulai. "Temari serahkan Sai padaku" Pinta Ino pada Kunoichi Suna itu

"Baiklah"

"Mengapa kau disini?" Tanya Sai pada gadis berambut pirang itu

"Aku datang untuk menyelamatkan seseorang" jawabnya

'Pasti Shikamaru, tidak seorang pun peduli padanya' pikir Ninja berambut hitam itu

'Aku harus menyadarkan Sai' pikir gadis itu. Dia pun melayangkan sebuah pukulan yang mampu ditangkis oleh pria itu.

Pukulan Ino yang tiba-tiba itu sangat keras, walau berhasil menangkisnya pukulan itu membuatnya terpental beberapa meter "Aku lengah, Tapi Ino kau bukan tandinganku" Sai mengeluarkan gulunganya dam melukis dua ekor singa "Choju Giga" Dia mengaktifkan jutsunya, Singa-Singa itu hidup dan menyerang Ino.

Ino kewalahan tapi dia tidak bisa menyerah, "Sai ingatlah teman-temanmu" Teriak gadis itu.

Sai menatap Ino, Gadis berambut pirang itu bersusah payah menghindar dari serangan dua singa buatan nya. 'teman apa aku punya teman?, Mengapa Ino disini' tanpa sadar air mata menetes dari sepasang mata kelam tanpa emosi.

Melihat Sai sedang tertegun, Ino mengunakan jutsu Klan Yamanaka, dia harus memasuki pikiran pria itu Dia harus menyadarkannya. Ino menelusuri pikiran Sai, tapi dia tidak menemukan pria itu. Pikirannya sulit di tembus. Ino Yakin Sai menyembunyikan dirinya di suatu tempat yang sulit diraih. Biasanya Ino akan menemukan memori-demi memori tapi tidak dengan pikiran Sai. Semakin dalam dia menyusuri pikiran pria tersebut semakin gelap 'Sai dimana dirimu'. Ino hampir putus asa, Wajar Saja Sai begitu apatis. Kesadaranya terkunci jauh didalam pikirannya. Ino tidak pernah menelusuri pikiran seseorang sampai sedalam ini, tapi Ino akan mengambil resiko terjebak dalam pikiran Sai asal dia bisa bertemu denganya.

Dalam kegelapan terdapat sedikit cahaya, Sai berdiri di sana di temani dua ekor singa buatanya.

"Sai" Panggil gadis itu

Sai menoleh "Siapa kau?"

"Aku teman mu" Ino melangkah mendekati pria itu, Ino harus membawanya pulang

Sai menggeleng "Tidak, merekalah temanku" Dia menujukan dua singa yang menemaninya.

Ino tidak tahan lagi, Selama ini Sai selalu sendirian, bahkan dalam pikirannya pun ia sendirian. Gadis itu memeluk Sai dengan erat "Aku kemari untuk menyelamatkan seseorang yang berharga untuk ku, dan orang itu adalah kamu" Ino berjanji dalam hati akan pernah membiarkan pria itu sendirian lagi, mungkin Sai tidak paham rasa kesepian itu apa. Tapi Ino yakin Sai juga merasakannya.

"Pulanglah Sai, Semua menunggumu" Bisiknya lirih

Sai menangis, Gadis ini mencarinya dan mengatakan dia berharga, Dia yang tanpa nama, tanpa emosi, tanpa keluarga, Dia yang selalu sendirian kini tidak sendiri lagi "Ino"

Sai terbangun di pangkuan gadis itu, Ino menangis. Menangis untuknya.

"Sai kau kembali"


	6. Chapter 6 : Confession

Chapter 6 :

 **Confession.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru berhasil melumpuhkan Gengo, Sisa pasukannya diurus oleh gabungan Ninja Konoha dan Suna. Ino merasa lega, Misi tuntas dan mereka bisa pulang. Ino dan Choji melihat Shikamaru berbicara dengan Temari. Gadis Suna itu menampar sahabatnya dengan keras, "Ha, Choji lihat itu Shika ditampar. Pria yang membuat wanita khawatir memang pantas dihajar, Lihat-lihat dia malu-malu. Ih mengapa dia salah tingkah gitu sih" Ujar Ino gemes.

"Ino", Sai memangil gadis itu. Ino merona pertama kali dia mendengar Pria itu memangil Namanya

"Terima kasih, Aku bisa merasakan keperdulianmu padaku, Bisakah kita berkencan?" Lanjut Pria itu. Sambil tersenyum. Senyum Sai kali ini sedikit berbeda Ino merasakan ada kehangatan disana.

Mata Ino terbelalak wajahnya tambah merah, Ino yang selalu percaya diri tiba-tiba jadi salah tingkah karena Sai mengajaknya berkencan ' _ada apa denganku, sadar Ino ini hanya Sai kenapa musti malu-malu'_

"Ba…ik…lah" jawab gadis itu terbata-bata sambil meremas-remas jarinya

"Hei, Ino mengapa kau jadi aneh begitu" Ujar Choji, melihat sahabatnya merona dan tiba-tiba jadi gagap.

Sai sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa artinya kencan, hanya tadi dia sempat bertanya pada Shikamaru apa yang akan dia katakan pada Kunoichi Suna untuk berterima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanya, Lalu Pria itu menjawab dia akan mengajak Temari kencan. Jadi Sai memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada halangan yang berarti. Tiba di Konoha Shikamaru dan Sai langsung menghadap Hokage untuk memberikan laporan. Kakashi senang dua Shinobi terbaiknya selamat dan misi juga berakhir dengan sukses, Dia memerintahkan mereka berdua untuk beristirahat beberapa hari sebelum kembali bertugas.

Sai memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartementnya. Ternyata Naruto dan Sakura sudah menunggunya disana "Sai kami senang kau selamat" Sakura memeluknya, ternyata mereka juga mengkhawatirkannya. Sai merasa bodoh telah meragukan teman-temannya. Mungkin dia bukan Uchiha tapi mereka tetap perduli padanya. Lalu mereka duduk dan Sai menceritakan semuanya

"…, Aku mengajak Ino kencan" Sai mengakhiri ceritanya

Mata hijau Sakura menyipit tajam "Sai, apa kau tau apa itu kencan?". Pria berambut hitam itu mengeleng

"Shanaroo…o, Kau Baka" teriak gadis itu sambil memukul kepala Sai. Pria itu mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Mengapa kau perlu mengajak Ino kencan, Kalian berdua kan sudah begitu-begituan" Ujar Naruto dengan muka mesum, sambil menyikut-nyikut pria yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Pletak" Tinju Sakura mendarat di kepala pirangnya.

"Sepertinya Kita harus membantu Sai, aku tidak ingin Pig kecewa lalu marah, Sai sekarang kau dengarkan aku baik-baik" perintah gadis berambut pink itu.

Sai hanya mangut-mangut.

"Kencan itu adalah menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan seorang yang kau sukai"

"Aku dan Ino sering berdua saja, Kita makan malam, membantunya di toko, mencari tumbuhan di padang rumput" Sai menyebutkan hal-hal yang dia dan Ino lakukan.

"Hn.. Itu berbeda Sai, Bila kau mengajak wanita berkencan itu artinya kau ingin menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman"

"Apa hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman?" Sai bingung dia tidak pernah menyelesaikan membaca buku-buku soal hubungan antar manusia.

Sakura ingin menjambak rambutnya, mengapa begini ribet menjelaskan hal yang simple pada Sai

"Kau tahu hubunganku dengan Hinata. atau Sakura dan Sasuke" Tanya Naruto. Pria berambut hitam itu mengangguk.

"Dengan mengajak Ino kencan, Kau mengisyaratkan pada Ino untuk membuat hubungan yang sama sepeti aku dan Hinata punya"

"Maksudmu dengan berkencan dengan Ino aku bisa mencium, memeluk dan meraba-raba dia seperti yang kau lakukan pada Hinata"

Muka Naruto langsung merah, Bagaimana Sai bisa tahu, padalah dia dan Hinata pacarannya sembunyi-sembunyi "Ehem.. iya kurang lebih seperti itu"

Tinju Sakura melayang, "Kau Naruto, jangan mengajari orang presepsi yang salah" kening gadis itu berkedut, "Sudahlah aku tidak mau mengurusi hal ini lagi, Bila pig marah itu urusan mu Sai, Kau yang mengali kubur mu sendiri" Gadis itu pun pulang meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sai bingung dengan kata-kata Sakura, Dia tidak merasa pernah mengali apapun. Apalagi Kuburan.

Naruto menepuk pundak Sai, " aku punya solusi, ayo kita pergi ke toko buku"

Naruto memilihkan buku " **Menaklukan Wanita pada Kencan pertama** " dan menyerahkanya pada Sai

"Ini, kau baca, hapalkan, resapi dan praktekkan. Kalau kau melakukan semuanya sesuai petunjuk buku ini. Kencan mu akan berhasil" Ujar Ninja berambut pirang itu.

Hari itu Sai seharian diam di rumah untuk membaca buku yang baru dia beli. Dia sangat bersemangat untuk belajar.

Dua hari berlalu Sai belum juga menemuinya, Ino gelisah 'Mungkin dia sibuk' ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Dia bingung mengapa Sai mengajaknya kencan, Apa pria itu sudah mulai memiliki perasaan. Ino tidak mengangap ajakan Sai serius. Walau begitu Ino tetep deg-degan dan excited untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Pria berkulit pucat itu.

"tring" Pintu toko terbuka, Sai berdiri di tengah toko bunga Yamanka, Buku mengatakan dia perlu memberi bunga saat kencan pertama. Melihat begitu banyak jenis bunga dia bingung memilih yang mana

"Sai, ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Ino aku perlu membeli bunga, sesuatu untuk menunjukan terima kasih"

"hum" .. Dia kemudian memilihkan Bunga aster, sweetpea dan bunga mawar pink tua dalam bahasa bunga ketiga jenis bunga itu berarti gratitude. Dia merangkai bunga-bunga itu sebagai hand bouquet dan mengikatnya dengan pita. Kemudia dia menyerahkan bunga itu pada Sai

"Untuk siapa?" Tanya Ino ingin tahu

"Seseorang" Jawab Sai pendek. Dia belajar dari pengalaman kalau wanita tidak suka dibohongi tapi karena berkata jujur juga salah jadi solusinya carilah jawaban yang vague. "Gorgeous, apa kau punya waktu nanti sore? Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

"Tentu saja Sai"

Sorenya Sai muncul di kediaman Yamanaka membawa rangkaian bunga yang dia beli tadi, Para pelayan sibuk berbisik-bisik. Sekarang mereka seratus persen yakin Nona besar mereka dan pria tampan itu punya hubungan khusus. Para tetua tidak akan menyukainya karena mereka sedang mencari calon pendamping untuk Ino.

" Gorgeous, Bunga ini untuk mu. Terima kasih sudah menolongku" Ino menerima bunga itu dengan senang hati. Sudah lama tidak ada yang memberinya bunga.

" Sama-sama Sai, bukankah teman harus saling menolong. Apa kita berkencan hari ini?"

Pria itu mengangguk. Ino sama sekali tidak yakin Sai mengerti apa itu kencan, tapi gadis itu tidak mau menggali terlalu dalam. Orang seperti Sai tidak akan mengerti yang namanya perasaan cinta dan bukan masalah buat Ino. Karena kenyataanya pria itu kerap kali menghabiskan waktu dengan dirinya. Dia sudah cukup senang Sai merasa nyaman dengannya.

"Apa rencana mu?" Tanya gadis itu ingin tahu

"Shopping"

"Ide bagus lalu apa kau akan membayar belanjaanku juga?"Canda gadis itu.

"Iya" jawab pria itu serius.

Ino hampir tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, Dari semua kegiatan yang ada Sai mengajaknya shopping. Semua pria mengeluh dan menghindari kegiatan shopping bersama Ino, Sai malah menawarkan diri dan dompetnya. Wanita mana yang menolak diajak shopping dan dibayarin pula.

Dalam waktu dua jam gadis yamanaka itu berhasil membuat Sai membawa banyak tas belanjaan. Pria itu hanya diam berdiri dan tersenyum menunggu Ino mencoba puluhan baju di mall dan akhirnya tidak jadi membeli. Lalu mengulangi hal yang sama di toko lain. Bahkan ekspresi pria itu tidak berubah ketika Ino iseng membawanya ke toko pakian dalam wanita. Pria lain pasti sudah mengeluh dan lari dari tadi.

'Sepertinya Ino senang', Sai bertanya pada Sakura apa yang gadis berambut pirang itu sukai, lalu Sakura memberikan shopping sebagai jawaban. Sekarang Sai mengerti apa arti shopping bagi wanita. Tapi dia masih tidak mengerti mengapa banyak pria tidak mau pergi shopping dengan wanita padahal ini hal yang mudah. Cuma perlu diam menunggu dan kemudian membayar.

"Kaki ku sudah pegal dan aku lapar, Bagimana kalau kita pergi makan" Ajak Ino.

"Baiklah, Kita makan malam di dekat sini" Kata pria itu. Ino pun mengikuti Sai.

Mereka tiba di sebuah restaurant yang terlihat mewah

"Disini?" Ino pikir mereka akan pergi makan ramen atau nongkrong di kaki lima untuk beli oden

"Hokage merekomendasikan tempat ini, Katanya tempat ini sangat cocok untuk merayu wanita"

Gadis itu menahan tawanya, Pria normal tidak akan membocorkan niat tidak baiknya "Kau mau merayuku?"

Pria itu hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Ayo masuk"

Mereka duduk di sudut ruangan. Ino setuju kalau tempat ini cukup romantic, lilin menyala di setiap meja, musik berirama lembut mengalun merdu belum lagi aroma mawar yang eksotis. Dia hanya tinggal butuh segelas wine, makanan enak, pria tampan dan bisikan mesra untuk mewujudkan ide kencan yang sempurna. Ngomong-ngomong soal pria tampan, Ino menatap pria di hadapannya cahaya lilin melembutkan sudut-sudut tajam di wajah pria itu. mungkin hanya perasaan Ino saja tapi Sai terlihat relaks. Mereka berdua lalu memesan makanannya.

Sai mengingat-ingat isi buku yang di berikan Naruto, 'oh iya pujilah penampilan gadis yang kau ajak kencan'

Sai mengamati Ino yang tengah menikmati wine nya "Kau terlihat cantik malam ini" ujar pria itu datar.

Gadis berambut pirang itu nyaris tersedak minumannya, dia tidak tahu harus merasa tersanjung, lucu atau heran dengan tingkah Sai malam ini.

"Ada yang salah? Aku sudah melakukan semuanya persis seperti petunjuk di buku"

"Buku apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Judulnya Menaklukan wanita pada kencan pertama" ungkap ninja berambut hitam itu.

Ino akhirnya tertawa lepas "Sai, Ini akan jadi kencan yang sempurna bila kau tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Biar kutebak bila bukan Kakashi pasti Naruto yang memberi buku itu"

Sai mengangguk.

"Jadi apa pendapat mu soal pergi kencan" Tanya gadis berambut pirang itu sambil menghabiskan dessert nya.

"Kencan menghabiskan banyak uang aku tidak akan melakukannya sering-sering" putus pria itu, "Sekarang aku paham mengapa kapten Yamato dan Kakashi tidak pernah berkencan, Mereka tidak pernah punya uang"

Pria berambut hitam itu benar-benar gagal paham, tapi Ino tidak peduli dia merasa senang dan menikmati setiap detiknya.

Mereka berjalan pulang, Malam telah larut dan bintang-bintang menghiasi angkasa. Ino memandang langit gelap, segelap Iris pria yang berjalan di sisi nya. Dia tidak mungkin mengingkarinya lagi, Ino Yamanaka telah jatuh cinta pada Sai. Ino merasa sangat putus asa ketika sesaat pria itu tidak mengenalinya dan merasa sangat bersyukur saat Sai kembali mengingat semuanya. Ino tidak yakin dia akan sanggup bertahan bila harus kehilangan lagi. Sekarang Ino mengerti perasaan Sakura, Ketika kau jatuh cinta tidak perduli perasaanmu terbalas atau tidak kau akan selalu perduli.

"Sai boleh aku mampir ke apartement mu aku ingin tahu dimana kamu tinggal?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Boleh, Tapi apa tidak terlalu malam Ino"

"Tidak seorang pun menungguku dirumah Sai" Gadis itu tersenyum sedih.

Mereka pun tiba di tempat Sai. Apartement Sai begitu rapi tidak seperti kebanyakan pria yang dia kenal. Tidak ada benda-benda tergeletak di lantai. Apartement itu tidak luas di ruang tamunya hanya terdapat satu sofa dan meja. Yang menarik perhatian Ino adalah sejumlah lukisan yang memenuhi tiap jengkal dinding ruangan itu.

"Ini semua lukisan mu" Tanya gadis berambut pirang itu.

Sai mengangguk.

"Mengapa kau tidak menjualnya? Akan ada banyak orang yang mengagumi karya mu" lanjut gadis itu.

Sai memandang semua karyanya "Aku tidak sanggup berpisah dengan mereka, aku merasa semua lukisan ini adalah eksistensi ku"

Diantara semua lukisan Sai yang didominasi warna gelap, Ino melihat dua lukisan dengan nuansa berbeda di dekat jendela, Ungu, Emas dan Aquamarine. Itu lukisan dirinya yang sedang tersenyum di antara bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Disebelah nya terdapat lukisan dirinya yang sedang menangis di depan makan orang tuanya. Jadi Sai ada disana melihatnya menangis. Ino bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya meningkat "Kau melukis ku?"

"Maaf Gorgeous, Aku tidak memberitahu mu. Masih ada satu lukisan lagi" Pria itu berjalan menuju studionya. Lukisan itu belum sepenuhnya selesai. Itu lukisan dirinya di ruang Intrograsi, rambut pirang dan mata aquamarine tapi dia mengenakan jubah hitam divisi torture and Intellegent, ekspresi wajahnya begitu dingin tapi bibirnya tersenyum puas. Yep, kepuasan itulah yang dia selalu rasakan setelah selesai mengobrak-abrik pikiran tawanannya dan mendapatkan informasi penting dari mereka. Gambar itu adalah dirinya yang Sadis seorang Kunoichi yang menjalankan tugas.

Ino terkejut Sai juga melukiskan sisi dirinya yang lain. Bagaimana pria ini tahu? Walau Sai dan Ino bekerja di divisi yang sama. Mereka tidak pernah satu ruangan. Sai bertugas di luar sebagai mata-mata dan Ino bekerja sebagai Introgator. "Mengapa kau melukiskan ku seperti Ini?"

"Karena aku ingin melihat dirimu di jalan yang sama denganku dan lihat gorgeous, Meskipun diliputi kegelapan dan kesuraman kau tetap bersinar" Sai menatap lukisan yang setengah jadi itu dengan dalam. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang mendorongnya melukis gadis itu setiap saat tapi lukisan di hadapannya seolah-olah mengisyaratkan Sai kalau dia ingin gadis itu berada di tempat yang bisa dia raih.

Gadis itu menetapkan hati, tidak ada keraguan lagi. Ino melangkah mendekati Pria yang tampak termanggu itu. Tangan Ino menyentuh lengannya.

Sai menoleh memandang mata aquamarine-Ino. Waktu seolah-olah berhenti tapi jantung gadis itu berdetak keras. Ino tidak perlu jawaban, Ino tidak perlu kata-kata. Dia mengerti jalan mereka masih sangat panjang tapi ia hanya ingin pria itu mendengar isi hatinya.

"Sai, Aku mencintaimu mu"

Pria berkulit pucat itu masih menatap Ino dengan mata gelap yang sama, Masih menunjukan Ekspresi wajah yang sama, Tapi jauh dalam benaknya ada sesuatu yang berbeda.


	7. Chapter 7 : Confusion

**Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **a/n : Makasih untuk reviewer yang mengingatkan saya untuk mengupdate cerita ini. Semoga lanjutan kisah ini menghibur anda.**

 **Warning: Mature Content**

* * *

 **That is You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 :**

 **Confusion**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mencintai mu" Kata-kata gadis itu bergema di telinga Sai. Kehangatan menjalari hatinya yang beku dan terlupakan. Ino mencintai dirinya yang rusak seperti ini.

Gadis itu meraih tangan Sai dan mengengamnya. Ino mengerti pria itu bingung. "Sai, mengapa kau tidak bicara?"

" Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi gorgeous lebih baik kau mencintai orang yang mampu membalas cintamu" Kalimat itu terdengar sebagai penolakan tapi Ino menolak untuk percaya

"Jadi menurutmu kau tidak punya perasaan untuk ku?"

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan emosi, Kau tahu itu" Sai memalingkan diri dari Ino, Begitu berat mengakui dia tidak sama seperti yang lainnya.

"Bohong, Aku melihatmu marah, Aku melihatmu menangis dan aku tau kau terkadang merasa kecewa. Kau bisa merasakan emosi. Kau hanya tidak mengenalinya"

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" Pria itu mengamati pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini ekspresi wajahnya masih sama. Dia tidak ubahnya boneka yang bernyawa.

Ino melangkah menempelkan kepala berambut pirangnya di pungung Sai. Kedua lengannya melingkari pingang pria berkulit pucat itu "Biarkan aku bersamamu dan berikan kita kesempatan, Kau bisa belajar mencintai seseorang"

"Apa kau yakin? Aku tidak ingin suatu hari kau merasa kecewa"

"Sai, Percayalah pada dirimu"

Pria itu menghempaskan tangan Ino yang melingkar di pingangnya. Membuat wanita itu mundur selangkah menciptakan jarak diantara mereka. Kemudian Sai berbalik untuk menatap iris aquamarine yang bependar dalam temaram lampu studionya.

"Kalau begitu Ino, Cobalah membuatku merasakan sesuatu"

Tanpa ragu gadis bersurai pirang itu meraih wajah Sai membuat pria itu sedikit menunduk, Ino bisa merasakan debar jantungnya terdengar di ruangan yang sunyi. Perlahan dia merasakan hembusan nafas pemilik mata hitam yang kini menatapnya dalam kebisuan. Rona merah muda mulai menjalari leher dan pipinya seiring dengan menipisnya jarak diantara mereka. Bibir Ino yang penuh dan sensual menyentuh bibir Sai, Gadis itu merasakan sensasi elektrik dari kontak fisik mereka.

Sai terhenyak dia tidak menyangka sensasi yang dihasilkan bibir gadis itu begitu asing untuknya . Ciuman gadis itu tidak seperti semua ciuman yang pernah dia lakukan dalam misi. Bahkan rasanya berbeda dari saat pertama mereka melakukannya.

Ino memejamkan mata, mencurahkan semua perasaannya untuk pria itu dalam sebuah sentuhan. Bibir nya memagut bibir Sai dengan maksud memberikan sebuah ciuman yang singkat dan Innocent tapi pria malah itu menariknya dalam pelukan yang erat dan balas menciumnya.

Sai hanya memiliki satu pengetahuan tentang wanita yang dia pelajari saat masih di ANBU Nee. Bagaimana cara membuat kaum hawa bernafsu. Dia melingkarkan satu tangan di pingang rampingnya. Menarik gadis itu lebih dekat hingga dia bisa merasakan kelembutan dada Ino menempel di tubuhnya sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk membelai rambut pirang yang selembut sutra. Merayu Ino untuk membuka satu-satunya jenis ciuman yang dia tahu.

Ino terkejut merasakan interusi lidah pria itu di mulutnya, dengan ahlinya Sai membelai dan merayu membangkitkan gairah yang selama ini gadis itu lupakan karena dukanya. Ino mengerang menikmati cumbuan dan sentuhan Ninja bermata kelam tapi Ino tidak membiarkan dirinya terlena. Insting Kunoichinya bertindak. Bila Sai tidak mengerti cinta maka Ino akan membuatnya merasakan nafsu dan dia sangat tahu bagaimana membuat pria menginginkannya.

Gadis itu mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sai. Mereka berciuman dengan panas dan liar. Ino terasa lembut, basah dan semanis nectar bunga. Begitu memabukkan. Dia merasakan dorongan kuat yang memporak-porandakan kontrol dirinya yang sempurna. Ia ingin membenamkan dirnya dalam gadis itu dan tengelam dalam kehangatan tubuhnya yang molek meskipun ia merasa sungguh tidak pantas.

Mereka berhenti untuk mengambil nafas. Sai membelai pipi gadis berambut pirang yang menatapnya dengan gairah. Ino Yamanaka adalah temannya yang berharga, obsessinya, inspirasinya dan cahaya dalam kegelapan hidupnya. Satu-satunya gadis yang mengatakan cinta padanya. Salahkah bila Sai ingin memilikinya.

"Ino, Aku menginginkanmu" Ucapnya berbisik.

Gadis itu menarik Sai mendekat dan membungkamnya dengan ciuman.

.

.

.

Ino terbangun tengah hari dalam pelukan Sai dengan rasa puas. Mungkin pria itu belum mencintainya tapi jelas Sai menginginkannya. Wajah gadis itu merona merah jambu mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Dia tidak menyangka akan menemukan seseorang yang sama ahlinya dalam urusan ranjang. Sai memang tak sepolos tampangnya. Gadis itu cekikikan tidak merasakan sedikitpun penyesalan atas tindakannya yang mungkin sembrono.

"Hm… Gorgeous" Sai berguman setengah sadar. Merapatkan dirinya pada benda yang lembut halus dan hangat yang tiba-tiba berada di tempat tidurnya

"Sai, lepaskan aku ini sudah siang" Suara sejernih dentingan bel membuatnya benar-benar terbangun

"Ino" Sai tersentak mengerjapkan matanya menemukan gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Jadi semalam itu bukan mimpi.

"Sai aku pergi Sekarang, Orang-orang di rumah pasti kebingungan mencariku" Ino turun dari ranjang mengumpulkan pakiannya yang berceceran di lantai. Tanpa perduli Sai sedang mengamati tubuhnya yang telanjang.

"Apa ini artinya kita adalah kekasih?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya?" Dahi Ino mengerenyit. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa nama hubungan mereka berdua.

"Karena aku ingin tahu" Jawabnya simple.

Ino memakai bajunya kemudian menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan "Aku juga tidak tahu Sai, Kekasih itu adalahan dua orang yang saling mencintai. Kau belum mencintaiku".

"Ya, Tapi aku menginginkanmu"

Ino memandang wajah pria yang masih duduk di tempat tidur "Nafsu bukanlah Cinta kau mengerti. Nafsu hanyalah sekedar dorongan fisik"

"Hm.. Ok aku mengerti.. jadi semalam itu seks semata"

Ino tidak ingin menyebutnya seks karena seks saja tidak pernah terasa manis "Ya, Kira-kira begitu" Gadis itu mengecup pipi Sai. "Aku pergi. Sampai jumpa Sai"

.

.

.

Di rumah keluarga Yamanaka sedang terjadi kericuhan. Tiga pria tua duduk di Ruang utama. Para pelayan terkejut dengan kemunculan para tetua Yamanka yang tiba-tiba. Sementara Nona besar mereka tidak ada di rumah.

Seorang tetua bertanya pada pelayan "Kemana Nona besar kalian?"

"Saya tidak tahu, Dari kemarin Nona belum kembali" Jawab gadis pelayan yang bernama Akane gugup.

"Kau tahu dia pergi kemana?"

"Saya tidak tau tapi kemarin sore pemuda berambut hitam datang menjemputnya" Akane kembali menjawab. Dia tidak berani berbohong para tetua Klan Yamanaka tidak mudah ditipu

"Kau dengar itu Yoichi, Jadi rumor yang kita dengar itu benar"

Tetua yang bernama Yoichi memberengut "Kita harus bertindak, Jangan sampai Nama Klan Yamanaka rusak. Gadis itu berlaku sesukanya ini semua karena Inoichi terlalu memanjakanya, Harusnya dia mempersiapkan gadis itu sejak kecil untuk urusan menjadi pemimpin"

Mori yang merupakan tetua termuda angkat bicara "Kita harus menemukan pria yang tepat untuk gadis itu. Ino terlalu muda dan labil untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin Klan"

"Siapa menurutmu calon yang tepat, Kita butuh seseorang Shinobi hebat yang mau menyandang nama keluarga Yamanka" Guro mengelus-ngelus jengotnya yang panjang berpikir.

Yoichi menyeruput teh yang baru saja disuguhkan oleh pelayan "Sepertinya kita harus mencari pria dari luar desa. Akibat perang tidak banyak shinobi yang tersisa"

"Tapi Yoichi, apa kau yakin orang luar akan paham sejarah dan intregritas klan Yamanka" Mori kurang setuju dengan usul rekannya.

.

.

Ino berjalan dengan santai dan riang menuju rumahnya. Langit biru yang cerah dan angin semilir membuat mood nya terangkat. Tidak pernah dia merasa sebahagia ini sejak kematian orang tuanya. Sai membuatnya merasa utuh. Gadis itu tidak menyangka kesepian yang dia alami terobati dengan jatuh cinta pada pria paling apatis dan tidak peka se-konoha. Tentu saja kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama kesepian membuat proses jatuh cinta menjadi lebih mudah. Ino tidak meminta banyak ia hanya ingin Sai menemaninya.

"Nona…Nona"… Lamunan Gadis Yamanaka itu buyar seketika mendengar teriakan seorang gadis berkimono polos berwarna biru. Nafasnya tersengal sengal dan setitik keringat menghiasi keningnya

"Ayame?"

"Gawat Nona, Gawat" Sang gadis pelayan tampak panik.

"Ada apa Ayame?"

"Para, Tetua sedang menunggu anda. Bergegaslah"

"Terima kasih Ayame" Ino segera berlari ke kediaman Yamanaka.

'Brengsek, apa lagi maunya para tua Bangka itu' Ino mengumpat dalam hati. Berlari melompati atap demi atap. Hubungannya dengan para tetua sangat tidak baik. Tiga orang itu selalu mencerca kemampuannya dan membanding-bandingkan Ino dengan sang ayah. Mereka tidak pernah puas dengan dirinya.

Ino langsung pergi ke ruang utama untuk bertemu para tetua tanpa perduli dengan penampilannya yang masih acak-acakan dan begitu kentara dia mengalami malam yang panjang dan melelahkan. Mata gadis itu tampak cekung akibat kurang tidur tapi Iris aquamarinenya berbinar bahagia. Sisa make up yang berantakan masih menempel di wajahnya dan rambutnya kusut. Ino yakin para-pria tua tidak bahagia itu datang untuk mencemooh dirinya lagi.

Tangannya mengeser pintu kertas. Ekspresi wajah Ino mengeras bersiap menghadapi konfrontasi dengan para tetua. "Maaf, saya terlambat" Ino masuk dan duduk bersimpuh di hadapan para tetua.

Tiga pasang mata mengamati Ino layaknya seekor elang, Mereka menilai dan mencari-cari kesalahan gadis itu dan bersiap-siap melontarkan kritik pedas mereka.

Pria tua dengan perut buncit membuka suara "Ino Yamanka, Kami kemari untuk mengecek rumor yang beredar di desa dan ketidak hadiran mu pagi ini membuat kami sadar kalau rumor itu benar"

Yoichi pimpinan para tetua marah, pria itu mengebrak meja "Kau mempermalukan klan Yamanaka. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis muda dari keluarga terhormat berkelakuan seperti wanita jalang"

Gadis itu mengepalkan tangan yang dia letakkan dipangkuannya, mencoba meredam amarah yang kian memuncak. Mungkin para tetua itu akan kena serangan jantung bila Ino bicara soal misi Kunoichinya. Menjadi wanita jalang memang keahlian spesialnya dan dia tidak ada yang memalukan soal itu.

"Ino, Apapun hubunganmu dengan Mantan Ninja Nee itu akhiri Saja. Kami akan memilihkan suami yang layak untukmu. Kau harus menjaga martabat keluarga"

"Mengapa kalian juga mencampuri urusan pribadiku, terserah padaku mau bergaul dengan siapa dan melakukan apa"

Yoichi menarik nafas, seperti dugaannya Ino tidak akan menurut begitu saja "Ino, Kau mengemban tanggung jawab atas kelangsungan dan nama baik klan Yamanaka. Kau tidak bisa lagi berbuat seenaknya. Inoichi juga pasti akan merah dan malu dengan sikapmu yang sembrono"

"Kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan reputasi mu, Semua orang melihat kalian sering bersama. Lalu dia juga menginap dan tidur di kamarmu dan semalam kau tidak pulang. Hubungan kalian itu sangat tidak pantas"

"Jadi kalian akan berhenti mengangguku bila aku dan Sai memiliki hubungan yang pantas?"

"Tidak, Kami tidak akan setuju bila kau memilih pria itu" Goro dengan tenang menjawab "Dia bukan pria yang tepat untuk menjadi kepala keluarga Yamanka. Pria itu tidak jelas asal-usulnya dan dia adalah mantan Shinobi Nee yang punya banyak daftar kejahatan"

"Tetua, Sai tetaplah Shinobi hebat Konoha tidak perduli bagaimana masa lalunya" Ino kesal pria-pria tua keparat itu selalu saja membawa-bawa masalah bibit, bebet dan bobot bila menyangkut pendamping hidup gadis itu.

"Percakapan ini berakhir Ino Yamanaka, Kami akan kembali dengan membawa calon suami untukmu bila kau masih keras kepala kami akan membawa masalah ini pada Hokage" Yoichi mengakhiri pertemuan itu.

Dia dan rekannya pergi meningalkan sang gadis Yamanaka untuk berpikir.

Sepeningalan para tetua Gadis berambut pirang itu masih duduk di atas lantai tatami. Dia menatap langit-langit ruangan itu mencoba mengatur nafas dan emosinya. Hidup selalu saja penuh masalah. Ketika dia berpikir bahagia telah datang ternyata muncul rintangan lain. Apakah takdir sedang mengujinya. Tidak hanya dia harus menyakinkan Sai kalau pria itu punya perasaan untuknya. Dia juga harus meyakinkan para Tetua kalau Sai adalah pria yang paling tepat untuk mendampinginya.

.

.

.

Setelah Ino pergi Sai masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya, tidak biasanya pria itu bermalas-malasan tapi kali ini dia engan beranjak dari tempat tidur yang kini berbau musim semi, pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia menikmati seks dan itu sangat menyenangkan. Dia menginginkan Ino lagi dan lagi. Aneh sesungguhnya karena secara teknis dia sering melakukannya dalam misi tanpa merasakan apa-apa.

Otaknya berputar menganalisa apa yang menyebabkan tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sesuatu. Semenjak dia menghabiskan waktu dengan gadis berambut pirang itu, Dia merasakan hal-hal yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan. Dia selalu mengamati tiap detail ekspresi Ino dan melukisnya dan dia juga merasakan dorongan untuk menyentuh Ino. Dia ingin membuat gadis itu tersenyum.

Ketukan yang terdengar di pintunya membuat Sai harus beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Pria itu mengambil celana yang semalaman tergeletak di lantai. Suara gedoran yang semakin keras membuat Sai berjalan terburu-buru. Sepertinya sang tamu sedang tidak sabaran dan akan segera merusak pintunya

"Sai… apa kau dirumah?" Teriakan Naruto dari luar, Suara cempreng pahlawan perang dunia shinobi ke empat itu sanggup menembus dinding apartementnya

Sai membuka pintu dan berhadapan dengan rekan pirang nya " Ada apa Naruto?"

Melihat kondisi temannya masih yang setengah telanjang dan awut-awutan di siang hari bolong begini Naruto hanya terkekeh-kekeh. " Kita mengadakan rapat tim tujuh di kantor Hokage"

"Ada misi untuk kita?" Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka tidak pernah lagi pergi menjalankan misi bersama ada apa gerangan.

"Aku belum tahu tapi Kakashi-Sensei menunggu kehadiran kita"

"Ok, Tunggu sebentar kita berangkat sepuluh menit lagi" dengan terburu-buru Sai mempersiapkan diri tidak ingin sang rokudaime lama menunggunya. Dia paling anti mengecewakan atasan.

Kakashi Hatake duduk di meja kerjanya. Pria itu sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang kunoichi berambut pink. Tanpa mengetuk Ninja berambut pirang menerobos masuk dalam kantornya diikuti oleh Sai.

"Sensei- Aku sudah membawa Sai kemari"

"Terimakasih Naruto"

Sang Rokudaime menatap mantan ninja Nee dengan pandangan serius "Aku menunggu laporan dari-mu Sai"

Sai bingung, Laporan apa yang di maksud "Maaf Kakashi-San apa anda lupa saya telah menyerahkan semua laporan tentang Gengo saat tiba dari land of silence?"

"Bukan laporan itu Sai, Aku menunggu laporan tentang kencan pertama-mu bersama Ino Yamanaka"

Naruto terkekeh-kekeh " Kalian tahu tadi aku menemukan Sai awut-awutan, setengah telanjang dengan pungung penuh luka cakaran di rumahnya. Sepertinya teman kita terlibat dengan sesuatu yang liar"

"Hush Naruto, Otak mu mesum saja isinya" Gadis berambut pink itu menghardik kawannya tapi rasa ingin tahu memancar dari mata hijau Sakura.

"Apa benar Sai kau mendapatkan luka cakar di punggung?" Tanya Kakashi.

Sai memang tadi merasa punggungnya perih saat terkena air tapi dia tidak sempat memeriksanya "Mungkin, tapi aku tidak ingat Ino mencakarku semalam tapi kau benar Naruto gadis itu sedikit liar dan itu agak menyulitkanku" Pria itu langsung menjawab tanpa berpikir.

Tiga orang dalam ruangan itu terdiam memandang Sai dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Naruto dan Kakashi saling pandang. Dua orang mesum Konoha itu saling mengerti mereka tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan mendengar cerita panas Sai dan Ino

"Jadi ceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin dengan detail" Perintah Kakashi pada Ninja ANBU itu. Kakashi dan Naruto tahu Sai akan menceritakan semua tanpa sensor mengingat pria itu sangat tidak peka dan terlalu berterus terang.

"Aku menuruti semua petunjuk buku yang di berikan Naruto, Semua berjalan lancar Ino menikmati acara shopping dan makan malamnya lalu Ino ingin melihat tempat tinggalku. Jadi aku membawanya ke apartementku walau sudah larut malam. Kami kemudian berciuman dan…" Sai bercerita dengan wajah datar seolah-olah sedang menceritakan cuaca hari ini.

"Stop, Jangan bercerita lagi Sai" Sakura menyela. Dia tidak ingin tau detail kegiatan ranjang sahabatnya.

Naruto dan Kakashi mendesah panjang, Hilang sudah kesempatan mereka mendengar cerita mesum.

"Kalian jangan manfaatkan kepolosan Sai" Sakura memandang Naruto dan Kakashi mengancam, Dua orang terkuat di konoha itu langsung ketakutan. "Dan Kau Sai, Jangan memberitahukan hal-hal privat dan sensitive pada semua orang. Apapun yang terjadi antara kau dan Ino adalah rahasia kalian berdua"

Pria berambut hitam itu menganguk-angguk. Tidak seorang pun berani membantah Sakura bila gadis itu sudah berkata-kata.

"Jadi sekarang kalian pacaran?" Naruto ingin tahu apa akhirnya Sai melepas status jomblonya.

Sai mengeleng "Kami berteman tidak ada yang berubah"

Sakura mengebrak meja marah. Hal itu mengejutkan semua orang "Ini tidak benar, Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu" tentu saja Sakura marah Dia adalah wanita konvensional yang berpikir casual seks tidak bisa di toleransi tapi wanita berambut pink itu lupa Ino tidak seperti dirinya. Sahabat pirangnya jauh lebih bebas.

Hal ini menjadi masalah juga untuk Kakashi Hatake jadi dia memutuskan untuk menasehati mantan anak didiknya "Sai dengar Yamanaka Ino bukanlah kunoichi biasa, Dia adalah seorang pemimpin Klan yang punya reputasi untuk dijaga. Bila reputasinya hancur dan anggota klannya tidak hormat lagi pada gadis itu ini akan menyulitkan Ino dan akan terjadi pergolakan dalam internal klan. Bila kau tidak berniat serius dengan gadis itu sebaiknya kau menjauh darinya. Kau tidak mendengar rumor yang beredar di desa tentang kalian?"

Kata-kata Kakashi mengingatkan Sai dengan permintaan Shikamaru. Dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan implikasi hubungan mereka dengan posisi Ino. Dia dan gadis itu hanya senang menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa menyadari dia membuat Ino berada di posisi yang sulit.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar rumor apapun. Jadi menurut Kakashi-Sensei apa yang harus aku lakukan"

"Sai kau tidak bisa bermain-main dengan gadis yang memegang posisi penting seperti Ino, Bila kau benar-benar perduli padanya kau hanya punya dua pilihan menjauhinya atau menikahinya"

"Menikah?" Mata Sakura dan Naruto terbelalak mendengar kata itu.

Sai diam mematung Bila dia ingin bersama Ino. Dia harus menikahi gadis itu. Ini sulit cinta saja dia belum paham sekarang dia diminta untuk memikirkan pernikahan. Hubungan antara pria dan wanita sungguh rumit. Sai sangat perduli pada gadis itu. Dia tidak ingin Ino kesulitan. Apa dia harus menjauhinya lagi lagipula Ino pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Pria berkulit pucat itu menarik nafas panjang. Sebaiknya dia membahas tentang ini dengan Ino segera.


End file.
